


The Journey

by zeerogue



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Written in 2009, band au, post original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Yamato left Japan to attend Univeristy in America leaving behind Tai. He thought his friendship with Tai was history until he finds out that the brunette's attending his college, and he's set on stealing his first kiss. Will this ignite old flames in Matt?





	1. Seperate Ways

**Chapter 1 - Seperate Ways**

Rain fell in drizzles outside trailing in little droplets down the window sliding across the glass at an angle from the wind that the car caused as it drove. A long finger trailed down the glass fallowing a stream of rain as gravity pulled it down then pulled away once the drops had reached the bottom of the window. A sigh came from the owner of the finger as he turned to look behind him at the younger one in the backseat.

"Hey, TK, thanks for coming," said Ishida Yamato.

The one in the backseat looked toward his elder brother and smiled. "Sure, I couldn't just let my big brother go off to another country for college without seeing him off."

Yamato smiled back and turned back around to face out the window again. He thought it was ironic how the weather matched his mood. He was excited to be going to America for college, but there was also a bittersweet feeling inside him much like when it rains. You know it has to rain and it's fun to play in, but it also keeps you from doing other stuff, from seeing other stuff such as the sun. And Yamato was going to miss his sun.

For many years the blonde and blue eyed boy had been cold and standoffish. The only person he cared for was his little brother, but when he was torn away from him for most of his life by their parent's divorce, he had given up on trusting anyone. Even after coming back from the digiworld and making friends with the other digidestined, Yamato felt out of place. The only one he ever truly felt connected to was Yagami Taichi, his best friend.

The fluffy haired brunette had forced him into the friendship, but Yamato had submitted to it. He was so lonely, it felt nice to finally have someone who could have his back as well as he having theirs, someone to fall back to instead of being the one to hold everything up, someone to share things with no matter how messed or gooey those things were. He'd always tried to be cold and distant like as if he was cool, but around Taichi, he could show his real side. Of course he still tried to keep up appearances with his athletic friend,but everyone has slip ups every now and then and Taichi never ran from him when that happened.

Though Tai and Yamato were best friends that shared everything, there was a time when the blonde was careful with what he revealed. When they were in middle school, only a few years into their friendship, Yamato came to a conclusion that he liked his happy-go-lucky friend as more than just friends. He'd struggled with these feelings, trying to repress them until high school came around and Sora and Taichi started going out. It didn't last long, but at the moment Yamato had found out, he'd succeeded in convincing himself that he really didn't like Taichi that way.

Yamato sighed again. Is little brother was the only thing he'd be leaving when he left on that plane, he'd be leaving his best friend. He had planned on telling Tai about his old feelings thinking he'd never see the brunette again, but when asked which college he would be going to, the brunette only winked and said, "It's a secret."

In that moment, the blonde had lost his nerve and decided it was best not to way his soon to be ex-best friend's mind with it. Though, Yamato highly doubted that Taichi would be going to his school, the boy didn't have high enough scores to get into a foreign college, he'd rather not have it come up again if they did ever meet again by some unlucky coincidence.

"Matt," said Mr. Ishida parking in the airport parking lot, "we're here."

Matt. That was the silly nickname the brunette had come up with for him when they first met at the camp on that faithful day.

"Matt, Yamato," called his dad.

"Huh, oh, okay," said Yamato getting out of the car.

"Do you want us to wait, or will you be okay by yourself?" asked Mr. Ishida.

"It's fine, you don't have to wait for me, the plane should be boarding in the next hour," said Matt going around to the trunk of the car.

TK unbuckled himself from his seat and went to assist his brother with his bags.

"You don't have to help me, TK," said Yamato closing the trunk.

The younger brother just smiled widely. "It's okay, I want to."

Yamato nodded and started for the airport passing by the driver's side to indicate to his father that TK was accompanying him inside for a few minutes.

The two brothers walked in silence until they reached the waiting area where TK dropped the bags he was carrying and turned to his brother. Yamato smiled sadly before giving up and opening his arms invitingly. The smaller blonde launched himself into his brother's arms and nuzzled into his chest. Yamato wrapped his arms protectively around his younger brother, the one person he had cared for the most in life, and patted his back reassuringly.

"I'm going to miss you," said TK, his voice muffled by Yamato's shirt which was beginning to feel wet.

"I'll miss you too, TK."

"I know you have to go, but," TK lifted his head from his brother's shirt, "I'll miss being able to see you, and dad'll be lonely, and ... Make sure you call me a lot and tell me how university life is going."

"I promise I will, and I'll visit for Christmas and Spring break and in the summers when I can." Yamato knew that his brother was going to have a hard time with the move. Even though they didn't live with each other, they had a strong brotherly bond. However, Yamato thought it would be even harder on him seeing as he unlike TK, he would have no friends or family to go to for comfort. He would be all alone in America. The thought made him wonder why he'd chosen this path then he saw the guitar case laying beside the rest of his bags and remembered.

TK removed himself from his brother and wiped away a few unshed tears. "You sure about this, Matt?"

Yamato took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I'm sure."

The younger Ishida brother nodded. "Okay then. I suppose we had to go our separate ways sometime."

Yamato looked out the airport windows toward the parking lot. "Dad's waiting, you better get going."

TK started walking then suddenly turned around and began waving frantically. "See ya, Matt."

"See ya, TK, oh, and do me a favor. As Hikari out finally, will ya?"

The younger blonde blushed and smiled shyly. "Heh, heh, bye."

And then he was gone and Yamato was left alone. He looked down at his bags and took a seat beside them waiting to be called to board the plane. About an hour and a half later, Yamato heard his call and got his stuff gathered for boarding. Just as he made it past the metal detectors, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. & _Na, he woudln't be here_ &, he told himself and went to board the plane headed to California.

* * *

It was hot! Not that there hadn't been hot days in Japan, but this was different. Yamato sat on his front porch fanning himself with his magazine. He'd planned on coming outside to do some people watching now that he had finally finished unpacking, but as soon as he stepped one foot out of the door, he'd regretted that decision. There were sweat beads flowing down his neck and he could feel his skin getting warm. He hoped he wasn't going to get a sunburn.

The blonde stood up and stretched not being able to take anymore of the foreign sun. He let out a little moan when a muscle in his back popped. There was a whistle and Yamato immediately turned his head to spot a group of American girls winking and smiling at him. One of them pointed toward his stomach region, and Yamato realized his shirt had come up when he was stretching showing his slim yet strong stomach. Immediately, he pulled it down, blushing, and headed back inside.

Yamato's house wasn't very big - it only had one bedroom, bathroom, a small kitchen, and living room. However, he was happy with it. He could walk to and from school and the music company that had originally asked him to come to college in America was only twenty minutes away by taxi, and there just so happened to be easy access to them a couple blocks away. So far life was good for Yamato, not interesting, but good. He hadn't made any friends or acquaintances out of the music company, but he hadn't made any enemies yet either. School was in a week away, but Yamato wished it would come sooner. He hadn't had month long break from school since the digimon scenarios; it had been four months since he'd last stepped foot into a school for class. He was feeling sluggish and needed something to occupy his remaining time.

He decided to snuggle into the recliner he bought as his only couch and watch some television with a fan on full blast blowing straight at him. There wasn't much on television, he hadn't gotten cable yet, and his antenna weren't picking much up, so he settled on a soccer movie that was randomly on. The show made him think about the times he spent with Tai watching soccer games and movies, making fun of how in America the sport was called 'soccer' while everywhere else it was referred to as football. It also made him remember the games he use to go to either to watch Taichi play or with the brunette to watch Sora play. Yamato himself wasn't much into the sport, but he enjoyed watching his friends play it, especially Tai. He could recall that stupid grin his best friend had on his face every time he scored a goal.

The blonde reclined back in the chair turning on his side and closing his eyes. he really had been missing his best friend. Almost every thought that wasn't filled with music, school, or his younger brother was consumed by the fluffy haired brunette. That was another reason he wished school would come faster; maybe homework would help him get over being without his best friend. After a while of silently listening to the rumbles of voices from the television, Yamato fell asleep.

* * *

School. Let's just say that college in America was very different than school in Japan for Yamato. He'd known it was going to be different, but he didn't think the teachers would look at him weird when he bowed slightly when told to do something or when he met them. It was only his first class of the day and he already felt like an outcast. A few girls had tried talking to him when he was waiting for class to start then gave him an odd expression when they heard his accent. Though Yamato could speak almost perfect English, this accent was really thick, and the fact he had naturally blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to throw people off even though this facial and bodily features suggested at oriental origins. Frankly he didn't know what the big deal was, he thought some of the people in his class looked pretty weird and had worse accents than he did. Though, he had had a discussion with one boy, it didn't last long nor was there anything of interests said, but he figured that this particular person might be good to have as an acquaintance in the future.

So everything was going uneventfully, just as his summer had. That was, until he decided to walk somewhere for lunch instead of going home. He had just crossed the street about to open the door when he saw him, fluffy hair still being held back with those ridiculous goggles and happy grin on his face. Yamato was sure his mouth was touching the floor as he gaped at the brunette in utter shock. What in the world was he doing here?

Suddenly, their eyes met through the glass, chocolate brown into sky blue, and they just stared at each other for a few seconds. Yamato could feel his heart racing, but couldn't breath. He was there, really there, looking straight at him. When the thought finally clicked in his head, the blonde did an about face and headed back across the street. He was just about to take the first steps off the sidewalk when a had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Looking back, he found a familiar large smile.

"Hey, Matt."

"Hey, Tai."

Well, sometimes the world was just liked to throw something random and unexpected at you, didn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Lights**

Why? Why was the world so cruel? Not that Yamato minded having his friend being here, but all summer he had been trying to get over the thought of not having the brunette as a foundation. It was such a cruel joke to make him believe he would no longer see his best friend then bring him back into the blonde's life. It was even crueler that the brunette had kept this from him until now.

"What are you doing in America?" asked Yamato seating inside the restaurant he had found Tai at.

Tai took a bite of the hamburger he'd ordered and started talking around his food. "I'm going to college here."

Yamato's eyes widened to double the size of a normal anime character. Why that little...! "Why didn't you tell me?"

The brunette took another bite. "I wasn't sure if I was getting in or not, so I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it worked, I'm surprised."

"Ah, don't sound so depressed, Matt. Aren't you glad I'm here?"

Yamato looked at his friend's eager eyes a lot like that of an animal who was waiting for someone to decide whether they were going to give them that last bit of food or not. He shook himself at that look and stared at his soda. He didn't know why he felt so depressed. He should be laughing and joking with Tai not sitting there brooding like he had when they first met.

"Hey, Matt, man, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or something," Taichi said suddenly dropping his joking tone.

Yamato rolled his eyes. He could dwell on things later, right now his best friend was right in front of him and he had a summer's worth to catch up on.

"No, Tai, but, shit, you really surprised me," he laughed. "When did you get here anyways?"

"Uh, I left Japan two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you come say hi if you've here that long. We could have hung out before school started."

"I was busy with the soccer stuff."

Yamato raised his eyebrow questionably. "You couldn't find my address, could you?"

"Heh, well, I did have it, but I lost the slip TK gave me sometime on the plane."

The blonde let out a little groan at his friend's irresponsibility. "You can lead kids through a perilous digital world, but you can't keep up with a piece of paper."

"Hey, well, at least we got to meet today, right."

Yamato looked away. The day might have gone better if he'd known there was going to be someone he knew at college. He wouldn't have had to make any effort in getting acquaintances.

Brown eyes looked at him intently before Tai exclaimed, "Oh, I get it! You're sour because you spent all summer missing me. Did you feel lonely without me, Yama-kins?"

"I was not, and don't call me Yama." He knew Taichi was just kidding, but he couldn't help thrashing out at his friend; he had been lonely and missing him all summer.

Tai chuckled. "Okay, I get it. So, where do you live?"

Yamato took in a deep breath to calm himself and looked away, nose in the air and arms crossed. "I don't know if I should tell you, I think you need a punishment."

"What! Come on, pleeeeeease."

A begging and pleading Taichi was worse than when he used the the hungry animal face on him and he gave in. "Fine, when is your last class?"

"3:00, it's English with Johnson."

"Same here."

"Really, then I can just walk home with you."

"Seems that way. Where are you staying anyways?"

The brunette looked down at the last half of his burger and began poking it roughly. "Dorms, but I got stuck rooming with this guy who thinks everything in the room is his. Really, it's terrible, he won't stop touching my stuff. Even the private stuff."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating. No one wants to look at your _private_ stuff, Tai."

Tai froze Yamato with his chocolate eyes and raised an eyebrow. "He touches _every_ thing."

A shiver ran up Yamato's spine at those eyes, and his words came out without the disgust he had intended. "That's gross."

The fluffy brunette leaned back in his chair. "Tell me about it. The guy's some kind of pervert or something. I swear he was wearing a pair of my boxers yesterday, and they hadn't even been washed."

The blonde made a face. "That's just wrong, man. If he starts to creep you out too much, you can spend the night at my place."

"Cool, thanks," and he went back to eating his now hole filled burger.

Yamato just stared at him dumbfounded. He felt as if he had just been tricked into something. _I have a feeling that promise is going to come back to haunt me._

If only he knew how right he was.

 

* * *

Tai had come over to Yamato's house everyday they ended up with the same last class and on Saturday they went out to hang. Slowly, Yamato started to fall back into his old habits with Taichi, and could finally relish in the thought that he wouldn't be alone in this big new country and that his best friend was actually by his side. The next week, Yamato had to go to the music company after school, so he didn't get see his friend outside of class.

It was Friday just after Yamato had finished his only class for that day, music, and was getting ready to leave and do some much needed grocceries shopping when something odd happened. The guy Yamato had tried having a conversation with on the first day of school came up to him.

"Yamato Ishida, right," he asked, "I'm Logan Ashkav."

"Yeah, I remember," said Yamato looking at the guy that could have been a European version of himself if it hadn't been for the black rimmed glasses on his face.

"Well, we were wondering if you might want to join us for later tonight," said Logan indicated a group of people waiting for him at the door mainly made up of girls.

Inwardly, Yamato rolled his eyes. "Is it just you guys?"

"No, we invited some other students, oh, and this other guy who transferred from Japan. You might know him, Tai Yamagi or something like that."

"Tai Yagami? Yeah, I know him."

"Well, he's coming, and it would be great if you came too. The girls are really excited to get to know you better," said Logan and winked at Yamato as a hint into the girl's true intentions.

Yamato wasn't one for being around people he didn't really know, but he figured Logan was a pretty good guy, and if Tai was going than surely the fluffy brunette would pull him along anyways wether he was kicking or screaming that he didn't want to.

"Okay, I'll be there, when and where?"

"Great, uh 9:00 at club Lights. Are you old enough to drink?"

"No, in Japan yes, but not here."

"That sucks, but no worries, I've got connections. See you there."

Yamato watched them leave then sighed. This was most likely going to be a nightmare.

* * *

What to wear, what to wear? That was the question going through Yamato's mind as he stared into his closet. What did a college student wear to a club in America? As he had thought, Taichi had called and insisted that Yamato went. When the blonde had assured him that he had already agreed on going, the fluffy brunette had told him to dress to impress. Impress who, the girls? Yeah, Yamato had no interest in impressing them, but being in the music business, he had learned that you always pleased the fans. Not sure what kind of club this Lights was, Yamato decided to dress casual, but classy. He pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a light flowy white blouse like shirt. He ran a comb through his ear length blonde hair and put some gel to make it stick out a little at the ends. When finished, he examined himself in front of his bathroom mirror.

"Well, we'll just have to see if this works," said the blonde, smiling a little at his own reflection.

It was now 8:00, so Yamato hurried out of the house and started the trek down to the awaiting taxi's.

"Where would you like to go?" asked the taxi driver when Yamato climbed into the back seat.

"Do you know where there's a club called Lights?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please take me there."

The cab driver nodded and started into the main part of town. Yamato looked out the window detached, trusting the driver to take him to his destination. There were many lights in the city, all neon bright and flashy. It reminded him somewhat of the bigger cities in Japan, but not as extravagant. He sighed at how different it all was. It wasn't bad, but there were all these little things that made him home sick for Japan. He almost wished that winter would get here so he could go back and visit.

"We're here," said the taxi driver breaking Yamato away from his thoughts.

"Oh, thank you," and he paid the cab fare before getting out.

Certainly club Lights had earned it's name. Yamato was almost blinded by the flashing neon sign and search lights. Inside, it seemed even busier. The blonde could already feel a headache coming on as he made his way into line. The line was long, and it made Yamato wonder if the others were already inside or if he was the first one there. He couldn't see Logan or any of his friends nor Taichi. "I better not have been stood up," he told himself as he scanned the line again.

Suddenly, he caught the bouncer waving in his direction. He looked around him, but didn't see anyone moving ahead in line, so he pointed questionably at himself. When the bouncer nodded irritated, Yamato made his way to the head of the line shyly. He wasn't sure what the bouncer wanted, but he didn't feel right cutting all these people either.

"Yes?" Yamato inquired of the bouncer.

"Get yourself in there before the crowd starts complaining."

"Wha - but you haven't even checked my id."

"You want to go in or stand out here for another hour, blondie."

Yamato frowned, but made his way into the club nonetheless. He had to blink his eyes a few times to get use to the strobes and changing luminosity of the club. Once he could see clearly, he looked around for anyone he knew. It was hard to see through the crowds of people on the dance floors and even harder to get into a position in which all the side tables and bar where visible.

"Yo, Matt, over here," called a familiar voice, and Yamato turned to see Taichi and Logan sitting at a large booth. He sighed in relief and walked over to them.

"Hey, Matt," said Tai scooting over so the blonde could take a seat.

"Matt? I wasn't aware you had a nickname," said Logan looking at them amused.

Tai suddenly wrapped an arm around Yamato bringing him closer in a friendly gesture. "Yeah, this guy here's my best buddy. We've been together since fifth grade."

"Oh, so you came to America together then."

Yamato glared at Tai and unwrapped himself from the other's embrace. "No, I didn't know this guy was here until I ran into last Monday."

"Ah, are you still mad about that. I told you I was sorry."

"You could have tried to find my number or something and at least called."

"I don't have a phone yet."

"Post office, computer - could have gotten information from them."

"I'm not that good at English. We've been over this already, can't you let it go?"

Yamato humphed and rested his elbow on the table, chin in hand facing away from Taichi.

"Don't give me the silent treatment, you know I can't stand that. Yama!"

The blonde snapped his head around. "Don't call me YAMA!"

Suddenly there was a chuckle and both boys turned to face a laughing Logan.

"I'm sorry," said the American student adjusting his glasses, "it's just, even if I wasn't a foreign language major and knew what you too were rambling on about it Japanese, it seems as if you're an argueing couple of lovebirds."

Yamato and Tai both looked at Logan incredulously "You speak Japanese?"

"Yes, and about ten other languages."

"Could have fooled me," Tai said leaning back in his seat. "No, we're more like brothers, right, _Ya-ma_ "

Yamato sighed in defeat. "Whatever."

"You know, I wouldn't care if you two were together. It would be hypocritical of me if it did seeing as I'm gay."

"Really?" Taichi asked intrigued smiling widely and leaning toward Logan. Yamato was intrigued as well, but didn't show it quite as elaborately as his fluffy haired friend.

"Well, yeah, how else would that many girls fallow me around without worry," said Logan indicated a large group of girls on the floor that seemed familiar, a few guys sprinkled in with them. "What about you guys?"

Taichi took a drink from the glass in front of him, some sort of soda by the look of it, before answering. "Probably bi, but I haven't been with any guys yet."

Yamato's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. Sora had been the only girl Tai had ever gone out with on more than one date, but the he'd never known that his best friend had any interest in guys. Apparently he wasn't the only one to keep some things from the other.

"What about you, Ishida?"

Yamato looked at the expecting eyes of the other two boys at the table. Should he reveal the one thing he had been keeping from his friend this long. When Yamato had convinced himself that he didn't like Taichi, there was one thing that he did realize. He was gay. There was no way around it. The only person he had ever liked, or even thought he had liked was Taichi, and he couldn't exactly look at girls the same way as the other guys. He didn't know why, it just happened to be that way.

"I, uhh,..." Yamato started.

"Oh please, of course Matt's strai -"

"I'm gay."

"What! But you went on that date with Daisuke's sister, right?"

"That was forced," Yamato defended. "Nothing came out of it."

"Well, the girls are definitely going be disappointed at this. They were all eyeing you when you came with your tight jeans, flippy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Heck, even I noticed you when you walked in," said Logan.

"Yeah, you really took my words to heart when I said 'dress to impress'. Good job," congratulated Tai giving his friend a thumbs up.

Yamato could feel a blush forming on his cheeks. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It is," argued Taichi. "I always wondered why you didn't date anyone, but I'm surprised you haven't been picked up yet."

"You've at least been kissed, right Ishida," said Logan taking a sip of his own drink.

Yamato looked away, he didn't like having all the attention being put on him and his nonexistent love life.

"Wow, Matt, you're more of a virgin than I thought," Tai said teasingly slapping a hand hard against Yamato's back.

Yamato glared at the brunette. "Oh, and you're not?"

"I've gotten farther than you, Matt."

"Why don't you shove it, Tai," Yamato said pissed off seating back in the booth and crossing his arms.

From the corner of his eye, Yamato could see his best friend. The brunette was sipping on his soda again, his shoulders hardly shaking in amusement. He could see the glint in those chocolate eyes and didn't like it one bit. What was Taichi thinking?

"Tai," he warned.

"I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen," said Logan smirking.

"You know, Matt, I've decided something."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, Tai, but what is it?"

The brunette grinned widely and he leaned in close to Matt. "I've decided I'm going to take your first kiss."

Yamato just stared and stared and stared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had his best friend gone crazy!

"I-I...you...wha-...uh." He couldn't find anything to say, his words were lost in the intense pounding of his heart. Weren't those eyes just a little too close. What was that smell coming from that warm stream of air. Something sweet.

"And I'm not just going to steal a kiss, Matt, I'm going to give you one." His voice was low, but still hinted at teasing. Yamato's breath caught.

"T-Tai." Oh, why did he have to be so close! There was a sudden jump inside Yamato's chest and he jumped up.

"Don't make stupid jokes, Tai," he said running a hand down his shirt as if to get rid of an invisible speck. "I'm going to go get a drink."

As the blonde started walking toward the bar, he heard Tai call out to him, "I'm serious, Matt."

He growled and called back, "Whatever."

Yeah, he knew the brunette was serious, but that's what scared him.


	3. People and Places

**Chapter 3 - People and Places**

Uh, sunlight, the mortal nemesis of all late sleepers. Yamato turned away from the window groaning. He hated when his sleep was interrupted too early on his free days by that wretched ball of fire they liked to call the sun. When the light still wouldn't let him fall back into the peaceful darkness of sleep, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Once he could see clearly again, he looked at his alarm clock. It was almost eleven. _What time did I got back last night_ , he asked himself. Not carrying seeing as it was the weekend, he stretched and flopped down back on his bed. His hand hit something hard and he looked over at a large lump beside him.

The lump began to move, a brown fluffy mass emerging from the blue and green sheets. "Couldn't have given me a nicer wake up call?" grumbled Taichi rubbing at the back of his head.

"Tai?" The blonde blinked at his friend a couple times before realization rolled over him like a bulldozer, and he pushed the brunette to the floor. "Get out of my bed you freeloader."

"Hey, I'm not ready to wake up," complained Tai trying to climb back into Yamato's bed. Yamato just kicked him off.

"No, and who said you could stay over?"

"You did," answered Tai, his arms crossed behind his head as he stood at the edge of Yamato's bed.

Yamato looked down at his sheets guiltily. He knew that stupid promise would come back to bite him in the butt. He remembered going to the bar to get a drink and ended up ordering whatever Tai had been drinking. After three glasses he had realized the sweet brown colored liquid wasn't soda. "Well, you shouldn't take advantage of a guy when he's drunk."

Tai laughed. "Well, maybe you should learn to hold your liquor better. And you weren't even that drunk, I mean, three, come on, Matt."

"It was four. And if I wasn't drunk, then why are you here? I sent you home as soon as I opened the door."

"Well, I came back. I know you weren't drunk, but you were really tipsy. I just figured I'd stay the night and make sure you were alright," said Tai, concern in his eyes. "You don't have a hangover, do you?"

Yamato looked away blushing. He didn't like it when Tai looked at him like that, it made him feel all fuzzy inside, a feeling that had been even stronger in middle school. "How'd you sneak back in?"

"Heh, I climbed through your window."

"My what!" Yamato snapped his head to the window that had allowed the sunlight into his room and found it opened. "That's why the sun was so infuriatingly bright!"

"I'm sorry, Yama."

Yamato took in a deep breath before yelling, "Don't call me Yama!" Then he started after the brunette, a pillow in hand.

"I'm sorry, Matt, calm down."

"Calm down! You dumbass, a burglar could have come in here and raped me while I slept because you left the window opened."

The brunette peeked out of his hiding place on the other side of the bed. "No he wouldn't, Matt, because I'm here to protect you."

The blonde froze in mid swing, blushing red as he thought over those words for a minute. "You idiot!" He threw the pillow at Tai, but missed. Frustrated, Yamato jumped on the bed for another pillow.

Tai laughed then grabbed the blonde's wrists as not to get another pillow thrown at his head. They wrestled with each other, both smiling all anger gone, until Yamato fell down on the bed in a blur of sheets and pillows, Tai fallowing after.

Yamato was trying to catch his breath, not minding the extra weight on top of him. This game had been something he and Taichi had played many times before, and he usually ended up loosing. They'd bicker then fight then end up laughing about it, except, this time there was something different. Tai had laid on top of him just a little too long, and Yamato was becoming nervous.

"Tai?"

There was some shuffling, but the brunette didn't move off of him. Warm breath tickled his ear, and it was making Yamato's nerves go haywire.

"Tai?" he repeated.

"You know, Matt," Tai said as he lifted his head from where it laid beside Yamato's ear until his face hovered just above the blondes, "what I said last night about claiming your first kiss, it still applies."

Tai's chocolate eyes pinned Yamato down and he was lost within them without words to reply. The brunette just grinned stupidly, but his eyes...oh those eyes.

"Tai, get off me," Yamato finally said after what seemed like hours.

With those words, the spell was broken and Tai sat up, pouting. "Why? It's the weekend, you're free, aren't you?"

"Yes, but now that I'm up, I don't exactly feel like laying here under your fat butt all day."

"I'm not fat," Tai said as if offended and emphasized this point by rubbing his 'fat butt' into Yamato's stomach.

The blonde jumped, eyes going wide, his heart beating like crazy, but the second it started, it stopped. _What the heck was that?,_ he asked himself. "Look, Tai, do you want food or not?"

The promise of food was always the best way to get the fluffy haired brunette to do something you wanted. With a yelp of excitement, Tai jumped off the blonde and headed out of the bedroom. When Yamato tried to fallow, however, he found that he had a little problem.

"Hey Matt, hurry up," called Tai peaking back into the bedroom when he realized his friend hadn't fallowed.

Yamato quickly turned so that his back was to the brunette. "I'll be out in a second, I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay, then I'll watch t.v."

"Whatever, just don't fallout of the recliner again," warned Yamato as he carefully maneuvered himself past Tai and to the bathroom.

"Hey," Tai called after him, "that was one time."

But, Yamato wasn't paying attention. He was concentrating on his little problem. How had this happened? Why had this happened? He wasn't suppose to be getting aroused by his best friend pushing down on his stomach with his 'fat butt'. That cute nicely shaped fat butt.

 

_Thang it Matt, don't do this to yourself!_

 

It had been three years since he had given up on his crush for Tai, and he wasn't about to let those three years of hard work convincing himself that he didn't like his best friend go to waste now. No, it was probably just an after effect of the alcohol and Logan's getting them to come out. It was all his fault.

Yes, this little slip up was all the fault of the alcohol and Logan, Yamato decided. Though it was probably not best to pin the blame on others, it sure beat admitting the possible truth - that Tai's declaration of claiming his first kiss was reawakening Yamato's old feelings.

* * *

Monday came, and with it, the new work week. Yamato had to go to the music corporation that had hired him after school. The last week they had been busy getting candidates for the other members of Yamato's band. They had only been able to cast one member, a Sephyr Harada. She was a keyboardist slash accessory and string player. She had a tendency to say strange things when she decided there was a need to talk, otherwise she was quiet. Yamato thought she was a really amazing person, even if a bit weird at times.

"Hey, Yamato, what about this one?" asked Sephyr handing him the mini portable DVD player she was watching with one of the auditions for drums. They were in one of the conference rooms waiting for their manager to finish up at a meeting with the head of the company.

Yamato took the DVD player and listened for a few seconds before removing the earphones. "He's good, but I don't know, I was kinda hoping for a girl drummer."

"That's right, you wanted a majority girl band."

"Yeah, I've never seen one of those, I think it would be cool to be the only boy in a girl band."

Sephyr laughed. "It's ironic how it's a majority girl band, but you're the voice of it. Are you sure it's not just because you want to be surrounded by pretty faces on tours?"

Yamato gave his band mate a critical eye. "Do you think I'd take advantage of you? I'm gay."

"Really now," said Sephyr surprised then waved it off. "Doesn't matter, couldn't get into my pants anyways, I'm married."

"Married, that's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Course not, Leon and I have an understanding about things. We find not being around each other twenty-four seven a lot more exciting, so I'm all good for the tours and stuff. Plus, he knows I won't do anything bad, and he won't do anything cause he knows what will happen to him if he does."

"Oh, okay." Yamato was a little frightened by this lady and wondered what the punishment for her husband would be if he was to cross the line. Then he had a thought. He was already getting along pretty well with his first band mate, and since he had no other real friends besides Tai and maybe Logan, he decided to ask her for advice.

"Hey, Sephyr, can I ask you for advice on a personal problem?"

Sephyr shut off the DVD player and removed the earphones from her ears she had just replaced. "Sure, I like hearing stories."

"Well, yeah, I guess it's kind of a story. I'm not really good with people..."

"That's okay, neither am I, just the people I find interesting," interrupted Sephyr.

"Well, since you have a husband, I was wondering if you could help me with some a relationship problem I'm having?"

"I don't know if I'll be much help since I only ever dated my husband, but go ahead and shoot."

"Let's see, how to word this." Yamato was getting nervous. Sephyr would probably tell him he was silly and not to worry about it, but the thing with Taichi was still bothering him. He wanted to be prepared for whatever his fluffy haired best friend threw at him.

"Having trouble with your boyfriend?" guessed Sephyr.

"NO! No, no, he's not my boyfriend, it's my best friend. I've never kissed anyone before, so he got this crazy idea in his head that he was going to steal my first kiss."

"Is your friend gay?"

"He said he was bi, but, I don't know," Yamato confessed ruffling his handsinto his blonde hair causing the perfectly groomed locks to stick out in a cute mess.

"Well, a kiss between friends isn't so bad, is it? I mean, if it's so important to you, just tell him to back off. Unless, of course, you don't want him to."

Thang it, that girl was too smart for her own good. Yamato grined his teeth in agitation. The fact was, since that little incident Saturday, he wasn't sure. Taichi had been more clingy than usual when they went out on the weekend, and a couple times he caught the brunette just starring at him. Of course, he also caught himself starring unnecessarily at Tai as well. "I use to like him."

"Hmm, well, when I was being chased by Leon, I just let it be. If I caught him trying to steal a kiss, I'd pull away."

Yamato sighed. He wished Taiwas just trying to steal a kiss, but no, the brunette had made it clear that he wanted to steal an actual kiss, with both sides participating, not just some chaste one second worth of physical contact. "But he doesn't want to steal a kiss, he wants the full thing."

"Well then, seems you've got yourself a real problem," Sephyr announced, amusement in her slate colored eyes.

"No kidding."

Just then, the door opened and their manager arrived.

* * *

So many people just walking around without a care in the world enjoying the sunshine and sidewalk icecream while they walked or skated or drove from place to place. So many people. So many places. And yet, Yamato was sitting in his living room curled up in the recliner after school watching random movies on the screen, a distracted Tai sprawled on the floor in front of the television fiddling with his goggles. Yamato stared at his friend frustration wrinkling his forehead. The talk he had had with Sephyr hadn't helped much, and only succeeded in making him more confused. Just let him be and see where it went, was what she'd said. If he did just leave it and let Tai try this little game, what would happen? Maybe the brunette would fail, because, of course Yamato didn't like his best friend in that way even if the fact that they were boy guys didn't matter anymore seeing as Tai was interested in a relationship with guys now.

"Hey, watch it with that thing, you could seriously do damage with how far that elastic on those crazy things go," Yamato warned his friend.

"Don't worry Matt, I'm not going to hit anything with it," assured Tai, the goggles now pointing straight at the blonde. "I am a pro with these things, they'll never leave my ha...nds. Oops!"

WACK! The goggles hit Yamato straight in the face. The impact caused the blonde to flip over the back of the recliner and he rolled once before landing spread eagle on the floor. "Ow."

"Matt! Are you okay?" Tai asked rushing over to his friend and kneeling down beside him.

"Ugh," groaned Yamato as he sat up touching the spot on his face where those darn goggles had hit him. He took a painful breath at the contact of his fingers. "O...ow."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Matt. I'm really really sorrrrrrrrrrrrry!"

"I get it! Now shutup. Shit, I'm gonna have a bruise on my face." He touched his fingers again to his face and yelled, "Shit, Tai, it really hurts, and I need my face!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Taichi repeated. "Here, let me see it."

Yamato froze as Tai leaned closer to him. He lifted one hand and gingerly touched the red mark on Yamato's face from the goggles. When the blonde made no protest of pain to the touch, he placed his hand ever so softly on the side of his face and caressed the red skin with his thumb. Yamato could feel his heart beating frantically. Even though Tai's touches where light and tender, they caused dramatic actions inside Yamato. He thought he almost felt a fluttering inside his stomach.

"It's not so bad," said Taichi in a soft voice and blew a bit of warm air on the mark causing Yamato's eyes to flutter and rubbed his thumb across the mark again. "Wow, your eyes are really blue."

Yamato could feel his face going red, but even though Tai's words were sweet and voice soft, he had that stupid grin on his face. What in the world was this boy thinking?


	4. Chain Reaction On A Saturday Night

**Chapter 4 - Chain Reaction On A Saturday Night**

It was a week after Tai's declaration, and Yamato stood at his door starring blankly at the half naked brunette in front of him. He wasn't sure if he'd heard his best friend correctly or not and was thinking about closing the door and opening it back up to see if anything would change. Eh, why not?

Yamato shut the door and waited a few seconds before peeking out the peep hole. Nope, he was still there, dressed in only swim trunks, stupid goggles on his head and a floaty around one arm. And, of course, that stupid grin was plastered on his face. Yamato sighed and reopened the door.

"What did you do that for?" asked Taichi.

"I was hoping it was a joke and that you'd go away," answered the blonde truthfully.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun. Let's go to the beach, Yama-kins."

Yamato groaned. Going to the beach was the last thing he wanted to do on a Saturday morning. "I don't want to."

"Please, come on, Matt, you need to get some sun on that pale skin of yours."

"I don't like the sun," countered Yamato.

"Oh, are you embarrassed, Matt. Afraid to show off some skin, eh."

Yamato glared at Tai trying very hard not to give into the other's tactics. "You can go play by yourself." The blonde started shutting the door, but was stopped by a flip-flop covered foot.

Tai pushed his way into Yamato's house and started for his bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yamato called fallowing after him. He found his friend digging in his closet making a mess of it.

"You're coming with me and that's that," said Taichi pulling out a pair of short pale blue swim trunks. "Wa la, found some. Now but these on and fallow me."

"Fine," agreed Yamato giving up. It was hard fighting Tai when he had made up his mind. He stalked over to Tai and roughly pulled the swimming trunks from his friend's hands then proceeded to the bathroom.

"I knew you would see it my way, Matt."

"Whatever," called Yamato and emerged from the bathroom running a hand through his blonde hair, the other on his hip. "Where are we going anyways?"

There was no reply, so Yamato turned to see his friend just staring at him, eyes wide. And was that drool coming from the side of his mouth? Yamato started turning red and looked away. "Oh, like you haven't seen me shirtless before."

Taichi finally snapped out of it and wiped the side of his mouth. "Heh, sorry, it's just that you looked really nice right then, Matt."

Yamato frowned at the sudden jump his heart made at those words and mentally shook himself. Once he'd regained control of his emotions, he walked past Tai, slapping him on the head lightly. "Let's go already."

"Alright, beach, here we come," Tai cheered pumping a fist in the air.

Yamato couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. The brunette just gave off those vibes that caused you to smile at all the stupid things he did.

They walked to the taxi area and took one the thirty minutes to the beach. They got out, Tai carrying a large duffel bag with towels and beach inessentials, the floaty hanging around his neck. Yamato walked beside him, his arms crossed, as they made their way down to the beach. They found a good place and set their stuff up there.

"You ready to jump into the ocean, Matt?" Tai asked, fixing the corner of a towel.

Matt laid down on his own towel putting a pair of glasses over his eyes, an umbrella shading his perfectly pale skin from the sun. "Nope, you go have fun."

Tai crawled over to Matt and stole his glasses. "Hey, Mr. Rockstar, I brought you here to have fun, so you're going to get your little white butt down to that water with me and have fun, or else"

"Or else, what?" Yamato asked, a playful grin on his lips.

Taichi smiled mischievously back at the blonde before jumping up and running down toward the beach. "Or else your glasses are gonna get it."

"Hey," Yamato called running after Tai, "give me those back."

They ran down the beach until Tai was almost at the water's edge. He dangled the sunglasses dangerously over the small waves coming toward him. "Hurry up, Matt, or else I'm sacrificing your sunglasses to the sea."

"I'll sacrifice you to the sea if you don't give me those back," threatened Yamato, but with no real menace in his voice. He caught up to Tai and tried to snatch the glasses away from him. Tai just moved his hand out of the way."

"Come on, Matt, you can do better than that," teased Tai. "Come and get them, blondie."

"Okay, that's it, you're going down fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

Yamato launched himself at Tai. The brunette succeeded in pulling the glasses away from him; however, those weren't the blonde's true intent. He grabbed Tai's goggles from his head and pulled them off then ran a few feet into the water dangling the goggles behind him.

"Hey Matt, you little..."

"What's wrong, Tai, loose something?"

Taichi laughed, dropping the sunglasses on the beach just a few centimeters in safety of the water, and ran after Yamato. The blonde waited smirking proudly until he saw that Tai was coming full force at him. He didn't have time to prepare himself. He wasn't wet past his knees and he didn't really want to be in the water in the first place, but there was nowhere else to go but farther into the ocean. Going farther in or staying where he was - either way he was going to get wet.

The impact of Tai ramming into Yamato caused splashes of water to erupt as both boys fell into the water. Once they came back up they laughed hard as they crawled back toward the shallower part of the beach then collapsed trying to catch their breath. Taichi took a big breath finally calmed down and sat up enough so that he could look down at Yamato whose pale white chest rose and lowered with every breath, his eyes closed. Yamato opened his eyes when he felt his friend looking at him and smiled.

"What?" Yamato asked.

Tai lifted a hand and touched the top of Yamato's head ruffling the wet blonde locks. "You're all wet."

Yamato sighed. "So I am," and he lifted his hands snapping the other's goggles back on his head.

Tai winced in pain as the goggles snapped in place then looked back down at his friend. "So, you going to play with me now?"

"Only if you find my sunglasses."

"Deal."

* * *

"Bleh, salt," said Taichi as he and Yamato made their way up to a stand close to the beach on their way home.

"You're the one who wanted to go to the beach," reminded Yamato running a hand through his now brittle feeling hair and finding bits of sand on his fingers. "Ugh, it's going to take forever to get this sand out of my hair."

"But you had fun, right," inquired Tai grinning at him.

"Just order your food already," Yamato commanded.

"Oh, you're right, we've got to get back before five."

"Why five?"

"You want to have time to get that sand out of your hair, right?" Tai then turned to the stand owner and ordered his and Yamato's food.

Yamato grabbed Tai's wrist. "Get ready for what, Tai?"

"I'm taking you out tonight."

"But we've already spent all day at the beach." There had already been too many awkward moments today with his best friend and Yamato was unsure of how much more of it he could take.

"Come on, there's this place I've been wanting to go eat at and a movie that came out yesterday. I want to see."

"Why don't you go by yourself?" A movie and dinner - it sounded more like a date to Yamato.

"It's more fun with someone else."

"Here's your order, that will be nine fifty-three," said the stand owner. Yamato started digging in his pocket for money, but felt his hand being pulled away.

"I'm gonna pay, 'kay, Matt," said Tai handing over his money.

"W-why?"

The brunette just shrugged. "Cause I want to."

Yamato looked at him weird. Usually Taichi didn't like paying for other people, he didn't even like paying for himself. "Okay."

"Here." Tai handed him his food and their hands brushed together causing a surge of electricity to flow between their skin and straight up Yamato's arm. He jumped and a shiver ran up his spine.

"You okay, Matt?"

"Fine, let's sit down," and he led them to a table in the corner.

"Look, Matt, those girls are totally checking you out," said Tai indicating a group of maybe four girls a couple tables away. They were giggling and giving Yamato come hither eyes, and one was even looking at Tai.

"They're looking at you, too, Tai."

"Really now, want to mess with them?"

Yamato smirked. "Why not."

Tai scooted his chair closer to Yamato and draped an arm around his shoulder lazily and took a sip of his drink. Yamato moved a bit so that he was almost on Tai's leg. This was a little game they had sometimes played in Japan when they felt like messing with people trying to get as close to each other to be labeled a couple by curious onlookers but not crossing the line. However, this time Yamato felt a bit nervous. The hand now rubbing little circles on his shoulder was causing the flesh there to warm up. Nervously, he took a bite of the burger he'd ordered well aware that that hand was now running down his arm to pull at his waist. No sooner had he thought that, Tai had pulled him to his chest, chocolate eyes burning into his. It was Yamato's turn in the game, and though he felt a lump in his throat, he lifted one of Tai's hands in his and intertwined them. They could both see the girls looking at this display intently waiting for more.

"Shall we give them a bit of fan-service?" Tai whispered into his ear.

Yamato nodded and felt Tai cup his chin and lift his head. His breath caught thinking this was it, Tai was actually going to try to claim his first kiss. He closed his eyes waiting for whatever was to come next. The blonde stopped breathing for a second as Tai leaned down toward him. Then, the brunette turned Yamato's head and planted a kiss on his cheek instead and pulled away. This surprised Yamato and he flashed his eyes opened and looked at the know grinning brunette.

One of the girls at the table squealed in excitement and another groaned in disappointment.

"Seems a few of them are fans," Tai commented taking a big bite of his hamburger.

"Yeah," Yamato agreed touching the spot on his cheek where his best friend had just kissed him. He just stared at his food for a few seconds before a broad smile crossed his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Tai asked, his mouth full of food.

Yamato shook his head, but the smile just wouldn't go away. "I don't really know."

* * *

Seven, that's when he said he'd pick him up. It was six thirty and Yamato was still standing in front of his wardrobe. It seemed he had trouble with deciding what he should where. Maybe when he became a big rock star he'd hire a personal fashion consultant. He now only had twenty minutes to get ready, and at least fifteen of those would be taken up with doing his hair. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he grabbed the first shirt and pants he found and headed to the bathroom. He almost screamed in frustration when he saw what he'd grabbed but decided to just leave it. If Tai thought the outfit was embarrassing, he'd just stalk to his closet anyways and pull out a different outfit. Instead, he took up the tedious task of brushing and combing his hair just right.

Almost as soon as the clock in Yamato's living room stroke the hour, the door bell rang. Yamato put one final touch on his hair and went to open the door. There stood Taichi in a simple button up light blue shirt and jeans. He took one good look at Yamato and whistled.

"Wow, the way you're dressed I would have thought you were going on a date," commented Tai.

Yamato blushed a little and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a thin long sleeved black and white striped shirt that you could see through if hit it just the right light and leather pants with various metal chains acting as a belt that clung to his hips just below his belly button causing a small line of his stomach to be visible at all times. "I just grabbed something, should I change?"

"No, no, you'll just make my new car look even better."

"Car, you got a car!" Yamato exclaimed totally ignoring the flattering comment.

Tai dangled a set of car keys in front of Yamato's face then pointed to a red mustang parked on the side of the road. "Pretty cool, right."

"Where did you get the money for that?"

"Another reason I didn't come over to the U.S as soon as you did was because I was saving up as many paychecks from my job as possible so I could afford a car."

"Oh, well, good job man, nice wheels," complimented Yamato closing the door and locking it before walking over to the red car. He turned around when he realized Tai wasn't fallowing him. "Hurry up Tai, something wrong?"

The brunette shook his head and grinned. "I'm coming."

They drove in silence, Yamato checking out all the buttons and pockets in the car to see what they did or what they hid. When they reached the center of the city, Yamato looked around at the many different places there were. So many different restaurants and shops and he reflected on why he was so nervous. Usually when he and Tai had gone out in Japan, he would just grab something and wouldn't stand in front of his closet four hours. Of course he hadn't known Taichi had any interest in dating guys back then. Why had he stopped liking Tai? It was a question that would sometimes pop into his head when he had given up on the idea. Was it because he didn't want to mess up their friendship? Was it because he thought Tai was straight? Neither of those seemed to matter now seeing that if Tai succeeded in claiming his kiss, things would definitely change. That was, if any feelings developed from it. That was it, all Yamato had to do was kiss back a little while keeping any feelings out of it. The blonde smiled at his plan.

"Okay, we're here," Tai announced parking the car on the side of the street and getting out. Yamato unbuckled his seat belt and started for the door handle when his door was suddenly jerked opened. He looked up confused and saw Taichi smiling down at him, a hand held out.

"I can get out myself," he said.

"There's a puddle, wouldn't want your shoes to get wet right?"

"Right." Yamato lifted an eyebrow but placed his hand in his friends and allowed himself to be helped out of the car. There was no puddle, it hadn't rained in over a week.

They walked together a few minutes until they stopped in front of an Italian place. "This is where you wanted to go?" Yamato asked.

"Yep, it just opened."

Yamato shrugged and fallowed Tai into the restaurant. They sat at a corner table, the only empty place in the restaurant and ordered a plate of spaghetti both seeing as the food on the menu was more than their pocketbooks could handle. They talked about silly things and made jokes about the people and things in the restaurant.

"That guy looks like he's going to blow, see how his shirt in barely holding his stomach in," committed Taichi.

"Yeah, no matter how mean it is, he really shouldn't be in a place where most the food in smothered in cheese," added Yamato.

"Hey, Matt, you want my last meatball?" Tai offered.

Yamato was a little shocked. His best friend never offered anyone his food. "Uh, sure, thanks."

Tai scraped his last meatball off his plate and onto the blonde's. He watched with a smile as Yamato poked it with his fork and brought it to his mouth biting off half of it. His blue eyes turned to his friend and he asked through a mouth full of food, "What are you starring at me for? I can't eat if you're doing that."

"Sorry," Tai apologized and looked at his watch. "Oh, hey, we've got to get going. The movie's going to start in like fifteen minutes."

"What! How far away is the theater?"

"Five minutes if we run," answered Tai and grabbed Yamato by the arm rushing them out of the restaurant.

"Wait a minute, Tai, what about the check?"

"They're not chasing us, are they?" Tai pointed out grinning mischievously at the blonde.

Yamato grinned as well. "I really didn't want to pay that much for a plate of spaghetti anyways."

"Good, because I barely have enough to pay for our movie tickets."

They stopped running once they reached the theater and stepped up to the ticket booth. "You know, Tai, I can pay for my own movie ticket."

"I know, I'm the one who dragged you along, Matt. You shouldn't have to pay for a movie you're probably not even going like."

"What makes you think I won't like it?" Yamato asked. He and Tai usually liked the same kind of movies unless..."We're not going to watch one of those stupid parody comedy things are we?"

Tai just grinned and handed over his money to the ticket lady.

It was two hours of pure torture for Yamato, though he could admit that there were a few times he did laugh in the movie, but most of the time he just grimaced at the awkwardness of the characters and situations. When it became too much for him, he decided to just stare at his hysterically laughing friend. Maybe he'd make a weird face and the blonde could laugh at that. However, he just ended up wondering how his plain brown eyes could actually look beautiful, like melted chocolate. At one point, Tai looked over to him and winked causing Yamato to go red and stare fixedly at the screen for the rest of the movie. He was glad to finally be out.

"Hey Tai, are we going back now?"

"Just a little longer, my roommate should be leaving in the next half hour, and I really don't want to go back to the dorms until he leaves."

"Ugh, but I'm tired Tai," Yamato complained.

"Please, Matt. Look, the park's right across the street, we can rest on a bench if you're tired."

The blonde sighed. "Fine."

Suddenly, the fluffy haired brunette grabbed his hand, intwining their fingers and led him across the street to the park. Yamato just stared at their hands, heart beating painfully against his ribcage. _Wh-hat?_

When they finally reached an unoccupied bench, Tai let their hands go and sat patting the space beside him. Yamato clasped his own hands together and flopped down on the bench as far away from his friend as possible.

"The moon's really pretty tonight and really big like I could just reach out and touch. Wouldn't that be cool if you could touch the moon, Matt?"

Yamato looked up at the sky as well and smiled. The moon was really pretty and really close. He bet that if the moon was really made out of cheese, Tai would have eaten it by now. "Would you eat the moon, Tai, if it was made of cheese?"

"No, I'd give it to you."

"Huh?" Yamato turned his blue eyes away from the moon to stare at his best friend who had a dreamy look in his chocolate eyes.

Tai turned his head away from the moon and stared straight into Yamato's eyes reaching a hand out. "Would you like the moon, Yamato?"

The way Tai's hand caressed his cheek, the way his words flowed smooth and soft with an undercurrent of something else, the way the fluffy haired brunette had been treating him all day paying for everything - all of it was a chain reaction and there was only one way it could end. Yamato sat still, his heart going at light speed and butterflies in his stomach as Tai's eyes came closer and closer until they closed and he could feel his soft yet hard lips pressing lightly to his own.

Taichi was kissing him, now it was up to Yamato to decide if he would win or fail at claiming the blonde's first and full kiss.


	5. Stone In Love

**Chapter 5 - Stone In Love**

Just kiss back, just kiss back, Yamato kept telling himself, but his body wouldn't respond. He just sat there like a stone unmoving. _Just kiss him and he'll stop, he'll leave you alone, Matt. Isn't that what you wanted?_ But, did he want Tai to leave him alone? He felt like he was being torn in three: one part of him wanted to push Tai away and run, the other just wanted to lean in and return the kiss, while a third didn't want to do anything at all.

Eventually, Taichi pulled away when he got no response. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, and Yamato thought he saw a bit of sadness flash across his face for a second. "Well, guess we better get going."

Yamato said nothing and just sat there staring dumbly at his best friend. Tai sighed and grabbed his wrist pulling him along like a child. They didn't talk as they walked to the red car or as they drove back to Yamato's house. The blonde just kept his blue gaze fixedly outside chasing the moon with his eyes. Every time he even gazed over at the brunette, he started to warm up and got that fluttery feeling in his stomach. Soon, even the moon was hard to look at without having its glowing surface reflect the brunette's face. _Stupid Tai and his promises of the moon_.

Finally, they drove up to Yamato's house and he started for the door handle. His arm was suddenly grabbed and he turned his head to see a blank faced Tai starring at him. Yamato didn't like that face one bit. It wasn't natural for the usually grinning brunette to be so expressionless. _Why does he look like that? Did I do that_?

"M-matt, um, about the kiss," Tai started.

"You still haven't taken it yet, try again." Yamato wanted to smash his head into the dashboard when he heard the words that came out of his mouth. However, those very same words made his friend's face light up again, even if the smile was faint.

"But I failed," protested Taichi.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of second chances."

"Really?"

"Really," Yamato answered, even though the second chance he was talking about pertained to himself. _Next time I won't just sit there like a rock_.

"Now, I've played with you enough today, can I please go and sleep for what little I have left of this day."

"Sure, see you Monday, Matt."

Yamato opened the door and got out. "Yeah, and you better have your paper done for Johnson's class. It's due when we walk in the door."

"What!" exclaimed the brunette. "How many pages is it suppose to be?"

"Ten," answered the blonde matter-of-factly.

"Well, shit."

"Have fun," Yamato said before shutting the car door and walking to his front door. He watched as the red car speed off down the road in amusement. He wondered how long it would take his best friend to realize the paper wasn't due for another two weeks.

"Oh well, if he does it tonight then he won't have to worry about it later," mused the blonde and walked into his house.

It was dark, but Yamato didn't bother to turn on the lights. He about knew just where everything in his house was and thought it might be a good idea to see how far he could get before he ran into something. Plus, the concentrating kept his thoughts away from the brunette. _No thoughts about him tonight, Matt, just sleep. You'll feel better in the morning, and will be able to think better when you're not so Tai-induced_

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yamato woke up with a headache. He tried to sleep it off but to no avail. Eventually he got up and walked to his kitchen and opened a cabinet. He grabbed the aspirin and plunked a couple of pills into his mouth before washing them down with a glass of water. An hour later he found himself sitting lazily in front of the television, the medicine finally taking its effect.

He had made himself a bowl of popcorn, but hadn't eaten more than a handful. Instead, he was using the bowl as a basket and shooting the popcorn into it blindly missing most of them. Usually, Yamato wouldn't be doing something so messy. Sure his house wasn't spiken span clean, but the only place that was ever really dirty for long periods of time was a corner in his bedroom that he threw things in. Food was the thing he lease liked having in random parts of his house and he'd probably look at the popcorn on the floor later and sigh. Right then, however, he could really care less where the popcorn landed.

Apparently sleep hadn't helped any with his recent dilemma. He felt guilty and thought he might have hurt Tai's feelings by not reacting. The blonde could tell his friend had worked hard to get that kiss. On the other hand, Yamato wondered why his friend wanted his kiss so badly anyways. Technically, Tai had stole his first kiss, but it had been chaste. Couldn't the brunette be happy with that? He didn't think Taichi would be cruel enough to play a joke like that on him. So, what was the reason he wanted a full out kiss so bad?

Yamato lifted his hand to his mouth and touched his lips. Tai had kissed him. He'd been kissed. By a boy. By his best friend. By Tai. Butterflies started fluttering in his stomach and he grew warm. A smile crossed his mouth and he shook himself in surprise. What was that crazy guy doing to him?

Suddenly, the phone rang and Yamato jumped up wincing when he heard a few popcorn pieces crushing under his feet into the carpet. He rushed over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Yamato Ishida speaking."

"Hey Matt."

"TK! You haven't called in a while, what's up?" Yamato asked pulling out a stool from the bar that served as his table and sitting by the phone. He was excited to finally hear from his brother. They hadn't talked since school started.

"Oh, you know, the usual," answered TK in a tone that hinted at something more.

"The usual? You sound as if you're bursting to tell me something. What's the good news?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "It's Kari. We went on a date."

"What, really? How did it go?"

"Well, at first I was kind of nervous, but then I remembered who I was with and it went pretty well. We went to the movies and ate at our favorite restaurant," said TK.

"Did you get a kiss out of it?" Yamato teased.

"I-I, uh. Well, actually, she kissed me at her door then ran inside. I think I may have tripped going down the stairs from her place with how out of it I was after that."

Yamato blinked a couple of times before saying, "Like brother like sister."

"What do you mean?"

Yamato almost smacked himself for letting it slip. "Well, Tai's here. He surprised me on the first day of school. Did you know about this?"

"Heh, well, I went with Kari to the airport to see him off. He told me to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, well he's been terrorizing me ever since."

"How so?"

He sighed and debated whether or not to tell his younger brother about his problems with the brunette. Up until that night he had gone to Lights, his younger brother had been the only one to know he was gay. It had been an accident, his finding out. Yamato had secretly bought a Yaoi manga sometime after coming to the decision he was gay out of curiosity. TK had come over for a visit and was looking for a book Yamato had asked him to get when the younger came across the manga. Luckily, the younger blonde didn't freak out and had actually read the book in a corner before telling his elder brother that he'd even found it. After a discussion of why TK had even bothered to read it (Hikari apparently liked Yaoi and made TK read some) and why Yamato had bought the book, he came out to his little brother.

"Well, I actually kind of went on a date yesterday too," started Yamato.

"Who was the lucky guy?" TK asked teasingly.

"Tai."

"That's not a date. You guys go out all the time."

"He bought me food and my movie ticket."

"Whoa! Why?"

Yamato licked his lips nervously.

"Well, it kind of started a few weeks ago. We went to this club with this guy from college and he told us he was gay then Tai said he was bi so I came out as well."

"Hold on, Tai's bi! No wonder Hikari hides her Yaoi in his room. They must share."

Yamato quirked a brow. He didn't think the brunette would be one to read Yaoi. "Yeah, well, you know how he's always saying things spur of the moment."

"Yeah."

"He announced he was going to steal my first kiss."

"You haven't kissed anyone before?" TK laughed.

"Oh come on. I don't like girls and I was in the closet. How many chances do you think I had to kiss someone?"

"Okay, sorry. Continue with your story, it sounds interesting."

"Now don't go telling people what I'm going to say, okay." Yamato paused for a minute. "Just don't tell anyone about this conversation anyways, even Hikari."

"Aw, not even her."

"No," Yamato stated firmly.

The younger blonde sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Well, he kissed me last night."

"Really, so we both got lucky."

Yamato shook his head in argument even though he knew the other could not see it. "No, I didn't get lucky. I'm confused, TK, very confused. He kissed me and I didn't do anything, and now there's all these feelings inside of me and I don't know what to do."

"Calm down Matt. Wow, if I'd known you were having such a hard time I would have called earlier."

He hated the fact he was sounding so weak in front of his little brother, but for the first time in so long, Yamato actually had someone he knew well and trusted to talk to other than Tai. He just wanted to pour out all his problems on TK. "I-it's just...I don't know."

"Well, you guys have been best friends for almost a decade, ever thought of having a relationship with him?"

Yamato froze. Had he ever thought of being with Taichi? What kind of question was that? "Yes."

"Really, for how long?"

"Middle school, before I realized I was gay. But I got over it. I don't like him like that."

"Matt, if you didn't like him you wouldn't be feeling confused."

"What?"

TK sighed on the other line and Yamato heard shuffling. "Okay, when he kissed you what did you feel?"

Yamato thought for a second. "Fireworks. Butterflies. A lot of girly stuff. It was strange."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds until TK said, "I'm nodding by the way. That sounds close to what I felt when Kari kissed me."

"But I don't like him like that. I was just confused in Middle School, I've never liked him that way. I can't!"

"Matt!"

He stopped blabbering when he heard his younger brother yell his name.

"Look, honestly, I don't think you two being together is such a bad idea. And, I don't think you really ever stopped liking Tai."

"I never stopped?"

"No. In fact, from how hysterical you're acting I would guess you were in love with him."

"In love?" In love.

"Look, you're my big brother and I want you to be happy. You've taken care of me, but now I think you need to take care of yourself."

"Yeah, I'll try and do that. I better let you go."

"Okay. Tell Tai hi for me when you see him again. Bye."

"Bye," and he hung up the phone.

_In love._ Could he be in love? His younger brother was the most important thing to Yamato, if he should take anyones advice it would be TK's. Love?

* * *

"T-tai," whispered Yamato blinking his eyes opened.

"Shh, you'll wake them," Tai whispered back sliding in beside the blonde.

Yamato looked around. They were back in the digital world in one of the snow covered lands and hiding in a cave, their partnered digimon curled up in the opposite corner. Beside him, Tai was scooting closer to him, his arms suddenly coming to wrap around the blonde's waist. He felt Tai nuzzle his head into his blonde hair and warms breaths played at his ear

"Tai?"

"Shh, Matt, you'll wake them," repeated the brunette.

The blonde nodded and swallowed before turning his fixing his eyes on the sleeping digimon. Suddenly, he felt a hand slip down his pants and grab him. He eeped, but was quickly quietened by a mouth on his. He tried to protest, but found a tongue lunging into his mouth and was preoccupied with fighting it. Soon, however, he gave in and found he was quite enjoying whatever the brunette was doing to him. Soon there was a tightening in his stomach and Yamato felt himself release.

Tai pulled his hand out and wiped it off it off before turning Yamato on his other side. "How do you feel, Matt?"

The blonde was breathing hard still not down from his high. "Huh, huh,...I love you."

"Yeah? Well, you'll love me even more after this. There was a low feral chuckle before Yamato was attacked again.

Yamato woke up with a start, his heart beating fast and breathing shallow. He didn't even take notice of the mess on the sheets, only one thought playing over and over in his head.

_I'm in love with Tai_. "I love him."


	6. Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'

**Chapter 6 - Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'**

Yamato suddenly raised his head from his desk when a book was slammed hard close to his head. He blinked a couple times before focusing on the brunette in front of him. Taichi's brows were furrowed and he was scowling down at Yamato only it looked more like he was pouting. His arms were crossed over his chest hiding the cartoon character that was imprinted on the blue t-shirt he wore. All in all, it was a very amusing scene.

"You now, Matt, you're a real great friend," Tai said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Yamato grinned. "So, you finally realized the paper wasn't due."

Tai took his seat down beside Yamato and put his feet on the desk leaning back. "Yeah, after I stayed up all night yesterday typing it up. Got to the ninth page before I found where I wrote down the due date."

"Why didn't you do it Saturday night?"

The fluffy haired brunette looked away. "Forgot," he mumbled.

The way he looked away made the blonde nervous, so he turned away as well. "Well, at least you only have one page left until you're scott free."

No answer.

Yamato turned to Tai, an incredulous look on his face. "You did save it, right?"

The gloomy clouds hanging around his best friend's head gave him his answer.

"Oh, Tai, why?"

"Because I wasn't thinking!" he yelled hysterical.

"Calm down, Tai," Yamato said patting his friend's back. "At least you've already wrote it once, so the second time it shouldn't take so long."

"Yeah, sure," He didn't sound impressed. After a few minutes of watching his friends gloomy expression, Yamato couldn't help the grin that came over his lips then Tai turned to him with a large smile and they both began to laugh.

"You never change, do you? Even in college you're always helpless when it comes to homework."

"Yeah, yeah," Tai said punching the blonde's arm playfully, "just don't play jokes like that on me or else I may actually start doing my homework."

"And heaven only knows that when Yagami Taichi finally becomes a prudent student, hell will freeze over."

"Hah, you're right abou...hey!"

Yamato just laughed and turned to the teacher that was setting up at the front of the class. "You coming over after the lesson?"

"Do you still want me in your house?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

A flash of emotion crossed those chocolate eyes that sent a shiver down Yamato's back. "Don't know," shrugged the fluffy haired brunette. "I can't though, I've got soccer stuff to do."

"Oh, well, how about..."

"All week," interrupted Taichi.

"Oh," Yamato said, his shoulder's slumping.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer. "Don't worry, Yama-kins, you won't be lonely for long. I'm free Friday."

"Really, then lets go to that club again."

"Lights? Your really want to go back there?"

Yamato nodded. "We can invite Logan, and I have a band mate who seems to not get out enough."

"Cool, then it's a date."

A date. The words rang in Yamato's ears more than they should and he could feel his face begin to flush. A date with Tai, how good that sounded.

"Y-yeah, a date."

* * *

Yamato could remember every event that led up to it. The night hadn't started out with any inclination of what was to happen later and he wondered what exactly had gotten him there.

Tai had picked him up at eight, but he hadn't been ready still fussing over what to wear. Eventually, Taichi just chose for him picking out one of the outfits the blonde use to wear for his small concerts in Japan. Let's just say they flattered parts of him more than they should. They were late by thirty minutes to the club, and Yamato was pulled along by Tai as he tried to fuss with the length of his shirt uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting.

When Yamato finally caught sight of his fellow band mate, Sephyr, he was surprised to see she was already talking animatedly with Logan. "So you two have already met," he said.

Sephyr looked up at Yamato with confused slate colored eyes for a second before realization dawned on her and she smiled. "So Lola here is that 'other friend' you invited," she said pointing rudely at Logan.

"Lola? You two know each other?" Yamato asked taking a seat down beside Sephyr.

"Don't call me Lola, it was cute when I was in high school, but not now. Sephyr's my sis."

"Sister-in-law," corrected Sephyr twirling one of her orchind colored highlights around a finger. "He's Leon's little bro."

"Want to see a picture?" Logan asked bringing out a wallet from his pocket. He passed a picture to Taichi who sat beside him.

"He doesn't look anything like you," said the fluffy haired brunette passing the picture to Yamato.

"'Course not, he's half Japanese and half Korean," said Sephyr

"He was adopted," explained Logan taking the picture from Yamato.

"Ah," said Yamato.

"So-o, is this the friend you were talking to me about, Matt?" Sephyr asked giving Taichi a quizzical look.

Yamato looked between the two and suddenly stood up. "Oh, yeah, Sephyr, this is Tai, my friend from Japan. Tai, this is Sephyr, she's one of the band members we got, plays basically anything we need her to."

Tai and Sephyr both stood up and shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you, Sephyr-san," Taichi said bowing as he shook the American girl's hand. Sephyr bowed a little too.

"Please, no honorifics, I'm the one who's honored to finally meet the friend Matt is always talking about. I almost feel as if I know you already," teased Sephyr.

Yamato felt his cheeks grow red. He didn't especially want Tai to know he talked about him at work.

Everyone sat down again, and Logan and Sephyr shared a look that made the blonde wonder what they were talking about before he and Tai arrived.

The small group of four sat around for a little, talking for a while until Logan and Tai went to dance. Yamato was reluctant to leave Sephyr at the table by herself and waited a while before the older girl simply waved off for him to go have fun, she'd rather watch. They danced for a while, he and Tai mainly stayed together while the flirty Logan changed dance partners every fourth of a song, sometimes he even had two to four hanging off him at a time. At one point on the dance floor it was so packed that Tai and Yamato were practically dancing up on each other causing the blonde to blush. Tai just smiled and pulled him a little closer. They didn't put anymore distance between them after that.

When Logan pulled them off the dance floor when he was tired from dancing, they found a dozing Sephyr at the table, eight different glasses around her.

"Oh dear," said Logan, "I knew I should have called Leon when I found out she was here."

"Why?" Yamato asked. "Is she drunk."

"I'ma notta drunka," said Sephyr lifting her head from the table where it laid. "I ordereda you guys some drinksssss, but I then gotta thirsty myself."

Yamato looked at the three glasses that were still full on the table set away from the eight empty glasses. "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, she just drinks like a horse. One time when I was having lunch with her and Leon, she drank four glasses of tea before our orders even arrived at the table," Logan said helping the half drunk girl from the table. "I better get her home."

"Need any help," offered Tai.

"No!" exclaimed Sephyr then she turned and winked at Yamato. "You shoulda staya here and have fun with Tai."

Have fun with Tai. Maybe it was the effect of that suggestion or that one glass Sephyr had ordered that allowed what happened next.

It was late when Taichi drove Yamato up to his house. They sat in the car for a few minutes in silence before Yamato broke it.

"I had fun tonight," he said. It was true, he'd been jittery about this all week and it was almost everything his wild fantasies had made it out to be.

"Yeah, it was nice not having so many people like last time," agreed Taichi.

"We should do this more often. We could never get into clubs in Japan," said Yamato looking down at his hands. He felt butterflies in his stomach and wondered why he suddenly felt so nervous. That's right, this was the first time he had gotten to spend time with Tai after coming to realize he was in love with the fluffy haired brunette.

Tai didn't reply, so Yamato turned his head only to see Taichi starring at him strangely. Sad, happy, yet amused. The look made him catch his breath.

"Yamato," came the brunette's whispered voice and he leaned toward the blonde cupping one cheek in his hand.

The blonde's eyes began to waver so he closed them and felt himself lean into the hand. Should he tell his best friend his feelings or just see where this was going, see what Tai was actually doing? He reached hands up and grasped the brunette's wrist with them ready to pull the hand away when he felt a pair of lips suddenly swarm onto his. His eyes popped open as he just stared blankly ahead then quickly shut them when he felt the lips begin to part from his. No, he wasn't going to let this game continue. Quickly, he pressed his lips against his friend's returning the kiss letting some of his feelings show with it. Though, he may have put too much feeling in it because Tai suddenly pushed him back against the car door and slipped his tongue inside.

Yamato didn't know what to do. He thought Tai would back off once he kissed back, but it seemed that only made the brunette want more. He tried to fight the tongue attacking his mouth so he could ask his best friend what he was doing, but that only succeeded in moaning. When he realized the moaning was coming from him, Yamato froze. Why? He felt a hand slither under his short shirt and begin teasing a bud and Yamato broke free from the kiss trying to calm himself from the sudden pleasure that was growing inside him. Why was he doing this? What was going on inside that fluffy head?

He couldn't see Tai's face as he was currently concentrating on running kisses down the blonde's throat. Yamato moaned again and then caught sight of a car driving past them. Oh gosh, they were still in the car. They couldn't do this in Tai's car.

"T-tai,...uh...we're in your car," he tried, but the kissing and caressing was driving him crazy making it hard for him to think right. Sure he'd been having dreams about doing this with his best friend for the whole week, but he never imagined it would actually feel this good, and that fact scared him a little. He had no clue how far Tai was going to take this because unless the brunette stopped, he didn't think he could.

"Let's take this inside," Tai suggested in a such a quiet un-Tai like voice that it took Yamato a couple of seconds to register what the brunette was offering. Everything was pure instinct after that.

Two bodies stumbled into Yamato's house both trying their best to walk as one too afraid to let go of the other in case that caused the spell wrapped around them to break. In heated passion, they made it to Yamato's bed where clothes were rapidly torn from each other's body. To the blonde the whole experience was perfect. Tai touched him in all the right place as if he had searched the blonde's body a million times before just to get it right this one time. And Yamato rewarded every touch with a mewl. The brunette made him cum many times simply by touching and squeezing as if his very hands and mouth were making love to Yamato's body. The blonde was already high on pleasure when Tai started to prepare him and didn't notice anything until he felt a sharp pain when his once virgin hole was penetrated.

A few tear drops of saddness escaped Yamato's eyes when his hazy mind was cleared by the pain and he realized what was happening, but then Tai started moving causing passion to suddenly brim back up inside him.

"Shh, don't cry," Yamato thought he heard Tai say when his sad tears began to be overthrown by tears of passion.

Yamato's breathing began to become faster matching Tai's rhythm. He moaned and mewled with every thrust and bucked his hips wanting Tai to go faster so that he could release already, but the brunette stayed with his medium tempo spreading the time out so that Yamato felt as if he had been riding a high for hours. He took a moment to smile at the thought that his usually impatient friend wasn't rushing at that particular time doing this particular action. But, just as that thought entered his mind, he felt Tai speed up for a few thrust before he released, Yamato fallowing after. Having to hold it for so long, Yamato fell asleep almost immediately, a smile plastered on his face. He could worry about the consequences tomorrow.

* * *

The moment Yamato's eyes popped opened he new something was wrong. There was a pain in his lower back and his pillow was hard. Slowly, he turned his head up to be met with warm amused chocolate eyes. Oh, it was Tai. He figured the brunette must have just decided to stay the night like last time.

"Hey there, sleepy head, how do you feel?" Tai asked.

"Uh, okay I guess, why?" answered Yamato.

Tai's eyes widened as if Yamato was crazy and his gaze ran down from Yamato's face to his body. The blonde fallowed his eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Oh, yeah, if the stuff stuck to his naked legs was any indication, he'd lost his virginity last night. To Tai. He and Tai had had sex. It hadn't just been a really intense dream or else he wouldn't be there laying naked using an equally naked brunette as a pillow. Well, shit.

Immediately, Yamato popped up from the bed and wrapped a blanket around his exposed body and stared horrified at Tai. His heart was going crazy and he was blushing from embarrassment. He thought he might start hyperventilating soon.

"Now, M-matt, don't freak out," Tai tried to calm down, "there's no need for you to get so worked up."

It didn't work. "GET OUT!"

The brunette sighed and got out of the bed to stand naked in front of the blonde to try and calm him down. Images started playing across Yamato's mind and he covered his face with the blanket.

"Matt, please look at me, we should talk," said Tai resting a hand on Yamato's shoulder.

The blonde shook his head, a shiver running down his back at the sudden contact.

"Yama-"

"GET OUT! NOW!" Yamato rushed passed Tai and started picking up any clothes that looked Tai related and shoved them into the brunette's hands.

"Ma-att. Hey, stop pushing," argued the brunette as he was forced out of the bedroom by a very embarrassed and hysteric blonde.

"Hey, don't freak out on m-!" Wham!, the door was slammed in his face. "-ee."

Yamato slid down his bedroom door and pulled his legs to his chest burying his face in his knees, his arms wrapping around his legs. He wanted to cry he was so scared. How had this happened? Why had it happened? Wasn't the brunette satisfied with claiming his first kiss, did he have to claim his virginity as well? He wasn't really mad with Tai, Yamato just felt cheated because, though he knew he loved Tai, he wasn't sure of the other's true intentions. He wished it could have been two sided love instead of just a game.

He didn't regret last night (It had been almost perfect), he only regretted not telling Tai his true feelings before he heard the roar of the brunette's car as it left.


	7. Only Solution

**Chapter 7 - Only Solution**

The music was ear splitting, the instruments falling apart, and the players were haggardly and unpresentable. Yamato doubted, even with a makeover, most of them would still be less of the beauty and more of the beast. Not that looks mattered, but he wanted the last few members of his band to be trustworthy, and he knew from experience that first impressions could make or break any chance you had at a job or fame.

"So, how did I do?" asked the twentieth guitarist they'd had that day. Frankly, she hadn't been as bad as most they'd had that day, but the fact that her hair looked as if it needed a good scrubbing and the tattoos running down one arm, Yamato doubted that she would make the cut. Plus, the way she stood just irked him. The blonde singer turned to the first band mate to join his group. Sephyr had the same look in her eyes he did.

With a sigh, Yamato answered, "You weren't bad, honestly, and you're very pretty," the girl giggled, "but, we're still not sure you're what we're looking for."

The girl pouted and slung her scratched up red guitar off her slender shoulders. "Fine, I see."

"We'll give you a call if we change our minds," said Sephyr. The orchid highlighted hair girl sighed and turned to her blonde partner who was currently banging his head on the table.

"Ugh," Yamato groaned. He didn't want to be here anymore. He was tired, stressed, lonely, and depressed: each caused by the fact that he and Tai had been running rings around each other for the past week. Every time the blonde tried to talk to Tai, he either chickened out or the brunette was pulled aside by someone else. And when Yamato even thought Taichi was coming to talk to him, he would turn tale and run. He really just wanted to go to bed and sleep for ten years, though he knew that wouldn't work either because his dreams recently had been plagued by rendezvous with Tai. It was enough to make him want to commit murder. Of course, Yamato wouldn't do that because he knew he'd never make it in prison and there was no one other than himself that he felt like putting a bullet through, but that would be suicide and the blonde wasn't ready to die just yet. Again, Yamato groaned.

"Hey, Matt, stop beating youself up. What's wrong?" Sephyr asked.

Yamato stopped pounding his head on the desk he was judging from long enough to roll his eyes at Sephyr and reply, "Do you really want to know?"

"Hmm, if it'll keep you from committing suicide by desk banging, then yes, please do drop your worries my way."

"How many more people do we have left?" Yamato asked.

"We've got a five minute break before the last batch comes through," answered Sephyr.

"I don't think five minutes will cover it all."

"Summarize."

Taking a big breath, Yamato started talking. "To put it simply: your little suggestion after you left Lights Friday night to have fun with Tai was taking a little too literally. He got his kiss and I got laid."

"Wait, hold on. You guys actually had sex," Sephyr said smiling broadly.

"Why do you look so happy about it?"

Sephyr waved her hands dismissing her outburst. "Sorry, sorry, even in my mid-twenties, I'm still a full fledged Yaoi fangirl. Forgive the random moments."

Yamato looked toward the sky (or more appropriate, the roof which he noticed could do with a new paint job) he just had to pick a Yaoi fangirl as one of his band mates. "It really isn't something you should be excited about."

"Why, was it bad? The sex, I mean."

Yamato widened his eyes. "Heck no, it was the most amazing thing ever!"

"Then why the 'I just want to sink into the floor and be stepped on' expression?"

The blonde looked away and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "It's because when I woke up I freaked out and ran him out of the house."

"Ooh, harsh. I reckon the pour boy's heart broke after that."

Both Sephyr and Yamato suddenly looked up at the new arrival. A medium height girl with long straight red hair and a gray felt hat stared down at them with ice blue eyes. "Hey there, I'm Jennifer Brash," she said extending a hand.

"Uh, hi," Yamato said taking the hand. "What is it you need?"

"Well, ya see, I was just waitin' outside with the other gals tryin' out during the last block when I realized it was my turn to com on in. Didn't think ya guys were still in a discussion, and such a serious one at that. I didn't think that the lead singer of this new band was goin' ta be in some sort of pickle before I even got here. Usually I'm that one that causes the trouble."

"Well, do you have any suggestions for Matt?"

"Sephyr!" Yamato warned not wanting everyone to know about his personal life.

The slate eyed girl just shrugged innocently. "If she wants to try out, she might as well get use to the idea of dealing with a drama queen of a lead singer."

Yamato wanted to argue he point that he wasn't a drama queen, but kept quiet instead.

"No prob," answered the girl named Jennifer. "Why did ya kick 'im out?"

Yamato gave in. "Because I got scared. He's my best friend and it was my first time."

"And ya love 'im," added Jennifer.

Yamato blushed. "Y-yeah, but I don't know about his feelings."

"If he's ya best friend then he already loves ya and I reckon that he wouldn't take ya like that unless he wanted more than just friendship. If he didn't, well that wouldn't make 'im worth calling a friend, am I right?"

"Y-yeah," Yamato agreed. What this random girl that he just met was telling him actually made sense. Tai wouldn't just do something like that as a game, the brunette knew he'd hurt Yamato. They'd been friends for so long that they wouldn't do anything drastic without both parties prepared with both heart and soul to take the plunge. He just wished Tai would tell him that he at least _liked_ Yamato as more than a friend.

Sephyr was just staring at Jennifer in pure and utter amazement thrown completely off by the sheer brilliance of her words. At least that's what Yamato decided her wide eyed, yet otherwise blank look meant.

"Look," continued the red haired girl, "if you're really concerned, the best thing is to just come right out and ask 'im whether or not he wants ta date ya. The worst ya can get from that is a no."

It actually sounded like a good idea. "Okay, thanks a lot, uh…"

"Jennifer, Jennifer Brash. Now, if ya don't mind, I'd like to play for the both of ya."

"Y-yes, of course," Sephyr said pointing to a red X in the middle of the floor finally snapping out of her daze. "You're aloud a couple of warm up cords first."

"Ah, there's no need for that. If we're going to be working together, ya'll hafta hear be on my bad days anyways. I'll just get straight to the song."

"O—kay. Go right ahead then."

The first line strung hit straight to Yamato's soul. Not only could this girl come up with a solution to his personal problems with her words and thinking, but the music she created. Yes, he would take her advice and maybe he'd keep her around in case she had anymore words of wisdom to light up his the darker parts of this crazy game he and Tai were playing.

* * *

"Tai!"

The brunette suddenly stopped walking and turned around, eyes going wide when he saw who was calling after him. "Matt?"

The blonde stopped once he reached the fluffy haired brunette. He took a couple of seconds to swallow the lump in his throat and build up his confidence. "T-tai, I, um." He mentally slapped himself. He could do this, he had to. "Look, Tai, I'm sorry about Saturday morning."

"Oh, that."

Yamato could tell Tai was getting nervous. In the middle of the sidewalk was probably not the best place to talk about sex. Quickly, he started up again not wanting to loose this chance. "I shouldn't have kicked you out like that, but we need to talk. Can you come with me to my house?"

Tai looked at his watch then fidgeted with his book bag. "Okay, but can we go to my dorm instead."

"Uh, sure," Yamato agreed and fallowed Taichi as they made their way to the college dorms.

They had to endure a two block walk and three story elevator ride in silence before Tai pulled out his keys and unlocked a door with the number 6969 on it. Yamato almost shook his head in exasperation at the sight that greeted him. Yamato's dorm was just what you would imagine a teenage boy's room to look like except one side was at least slightly tidy if you could call stacks of clothes and random items arranged by color on the floor tidy.

Tai threw his bag onto a couch off in one corner almost completely hidden by a pile of blue and headed for the bathroom. "Have a seat on the bed. My roommate won't be back for another hour so we have some time to, um, talk."

Yamato nodded and scooted over an empty box of pizza on the orange covered bed before sitting down. He was really nervous, but knew this had to be done. He fiddled with his thumbs for a while waiting for the brunette to emerge from the bathroom so he could ask him the very important question that had been plaguing his mind ever since he and Sephyr had agreed that Jennifer Brash was the right guitarist for them.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Tai emerged from the bathroom and took a seat beside Yamato. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Friday night."

"Yeah, I know that, what about Friday night?"

Yamato pursed his lips and concentrated. How to start? "Well, the fact that we had sex. How did that happen?"

"We were both horny," answered Taichi with a silly grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"No, I mean, you only wanted a kiss, and I could deal with that to some extent, but… thang it Tai, you took my virginity! I'm not saying it was bad, I enjoyed it, but why?" Yamato could feel that scared hysteric feeling rising up inside him same as he had the morning after.

There was silence from Tai for a few moments. Suddenly, Yamato felt a hand on his and looked down to see the brunette work their hands together. "Tai?"

"Matt, go out with me."

Yamato thought he felt his heart stop. Did Tai really just say that? No, no, he was supposed to ask not Tai. "Huh?"

The brunette ran his free hand through his hair and chuckled. "Well, I was your first kiss, your first screw, why not add your first boyfriend to the list?"

"You're serious?" Yamato asked, his heart pounding.

"Yeah, definitely," Tai answered smiling hopefully at the blonde.

Yamato wasn't sure what to do. If Taichi didn't like him even the littlest bit, he would never have asked that question. Going out, like, as in kissing and cuddling and maybe more nights like that one, met something way out of the comfort zone from friendship. Somewhere inside Yamato, he felt he wasn't far from finding out the truth behind his friend's weird actions. As Sephyr had said at the beginning of this, just go with it.

Yeah, fallow even the dimmest light of hope no matter if it led to happiness and bliss or destruction and doom. It was his only solution.

The blonde smiled as well. "Yeah, okay."

A large familiar smile brightened the brunette's face at Yamato's answer and he suddenly lunged at the blonde in a big hug. Yamato eeped and tried to struggle out of the brunette's grip.

"Get off me, Tai, you're heav—ee," Yamato said as he fell sideways onto the bed. He groaned then looked up to see a still grinning Tai hovering over him. A hand came up and caressed his cheek. Instinctively, Yamato closed his eyes, tingles traveling down his skin from the contact. Then, there were soft lips on his and he popped his eyes opened only to close them again as the kiss deepened. His arms came up and wrapped around the brunette's neck causing their chests to connect, shirts, skin, and muscles the only barrier keeping their hearts from connecting.

Tai removed his mouth from Yamato's to trail intense kisses down the blonde's neck nipping at sensitive spots every now and then. While, Yamato on the other hand, was having trouble breathing with how hot he was getting. He really didn't want to have sex on Tai's dirty bed, or just after establishing that they were going to date. He would have liked to keep from doing that again until after the first real date at the very least, but if Tai kept doing what he was doing to his throat, he'd soon be putty under the other screaming with every thrust.

Yamato thought he heard a feral growl when the brunette's kisses finally met the collar of his black dress shirt. He couldn't help but giggle a little when Tai became frustrated with the buttons trying to expose more of Yamato's pale flesh. Once he'd gotten a couple of buttons undone, the brunette immediately attacked Yamato's collar bone causing him to mewl lightly. Tai worked on that spot for a while sucking and nipping and kissing it as if he were punishing it for giving him such a hard time. Once satisfied, he planted a quick kiss on Yamato's lips before looking down at the blonde beneath him.

"I think this is a good idea."

"Yeah, it's a great idea, you're a genius," Yamato agreed quickly really wanting the brunette to continue playing with his neck.

Tai just laughed and started at the other side. It was just as one of Tai's hands was snaking its way up Yamato's shirt that the door opened and a very disgusted shaved head young man came in. "Ugh, Yagami, what are you doing?"

Immediately, Yamato pushed Tai away from him and tried to fix his shirt. Tai just started laughing at the disgusted faces his roommate was making. The blonde humphed and started for the door only to stop and turn around making a 'call me later' motion with his hand leaving Tai to stare after him with a 'don't leave me now' look plastered on his face.

Yamato was in dreamland as he made his way back to his house.

* * *

Ring ring.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Yamato growled as he walked out of the bathroom still towel drying his hair, only clad in a pair of black boxers. He picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Matt."

A smile brightened the blonde's face when he heard the familiar voice on the other line. "Hey Tai. How did it go with your roommate?"

Yamato heard a groan on the other line and laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I had to fend him off myself. I didn't know the guy was such a homophobe, jeez. He left as soon as he realized he couldn't talk me out of it. I think he might actually try and get his room switched."

"Is that bad or good?" Yamato asked sitting down on the stool next to the phone.

"It's great, but kinda sucks to. They'll probably make me switch instead of him, the creeps."

"If he gives you anymore problems you can just spend the night here," Yamato offered.

"Well, I'd probably end up doing that eventually anyways now that we're…"

"Boyfriends," Yamato finished.

"Yeah," the brunette said and Yamato could hear the smile spreading across his face through his words, "boyfriends."

"Heh, yeah, it's strange to think about it," Yamato admitted.

"Yeah, but when I think about it, Matt, I would have asked you out before if I'd known you were gay," Tai admitted.

"Really, why?"

"Well, we were already good friends it might have been nice to try dating even if it didn't last long."

Something inside the blonde dropped and he asked, "You don't think we'll last?"

"Well, I'd like it if we did. I mean, you're my best friend and all. I might have said I was bi, but you're really the first guy I ever thought of chasing cause I already love you as a friend, Matt, and …you're thang good in bed."

"Ta—i!" Yamato smiled, yet even though his best friend was telling him all of this, it wasn't enough to ease the ill feelings he had inside. Was friendship and lust enough to keep the brunette with him or was Tai still holding back the real reason the he'd wanted to kiss him in the first place?

Taichi laughed. "Hey, look, man, I'm sorry about Friday night, too. Not about doing you, but doing that without thinking that it was your first time."

"Was it yours?" Yamato asked.

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before the brunette answered. "Look, Matt, I've dated a lot, mainly just month long flings, but still, you know that. And a couple times things went too far because I slip up sometimes."

Yamato listened silently. His heart felt like it was breaking a little with every word his friend said. He knew very well that his friend had dated a lot. Tai was always happy with the girls when he first started dating them, but toward the end of each month, he'd announced they'd broken up for unknown reasons. Inside, the blonde prayed that he wouldn't end up like those month long flings.

"Hey, Matt, you are the only guy I've ever been with, okay," Tai tried to comfort.

"How many?" Yamato asked. "How many girls did you sleep with?"

"Two girls, only once each," Tai answered. "And I've never regretted it until Friday night. Hey, Matt, if I could, I'd make that night my first."

Yamato wanted to cry, but didn't. If that fluffy haired idiot didn't stop saying those kinds of things, he'd make Yamato fall for him again. Yes, the blonde decided, Tai was definitely hiding something because those weren't things you said to someone you weren't romantically inclined to.

"Okay, Tai, I get it."

"Did I hurt you?"

Yamato shook his head though the brunette couldn't see him. "No, though my back was a little sore."

Taichi laughed. "Sorry about that." Yamato could just see him grinning stupidly and scratching the back of his head.

"No you're not, you're grinning proud of yourself," Yamato said.

"Yeah, so, what are you wearing?"

Yamato smacked his forehead and groaned. "Tai."

"Ah, come on, Yama-kins, it'll be fun."

"Fine only if you don't call me Yama."

"Can't promise you that," said Tai.

The blonde leaned back against the counter and crossed one arm over his bare still slightly damp chest. "I'm wearing black boxers and they're really short. They're a little wet because I just stepped out of the shower and I'm still damp. A water droplet just fell from my hair and it's making its way down my chest slowly. It just reached my boxers and is soaking into the waist band."

Yamato heard a groan from the other end of the line and smiled triumphantly to himself. "What are you wearing, Tai…chi," he asked in a sultry voice.

"Man, you're good at this Matt. I don't think I can beat that," Tai said, a whine in his voice.

The blonde just laughed and crossed his legs.

"Hey, Matt, let's go on a date this weekend," Taichi suggested.

"Okay, I'm free, where are we going?"

"Don't know yet," answered the brunette simply. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Shit, my roommate's back, I'll see tomorrow at school."

"Okay, don't get yourself in trouble, I don't want to have to pull your unconscious body out of a gutter tomorrow," teased Yamato.

"Eeh, yeah, I'll try, bye."

"Bye."

Neither hung up for a minute listening to each other breath. After a while, Yamato laughed lightly into the phone and hung up going to his bedroom too finish getting ready for the sweet dreams that were sure to come.


	8. Message of Love

**Chapter 8 – Message of Love**

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Yamato asked for the hundredth time, letting the wind from the opened window run through his hair.

"Nope," answered the fluffy haired brunette sitting in the driver's seat. He had a huge grin on his face that made Yamato feel nervous.

When they had met at school the day before, Yamato had immediately gone up to Tai and asked him where they were going for their date. The brunette had teased him about being too excited and answered that is was a surprise. The blonde pouted for the rest of the day knowing that without a notice before hand he'd probably be spending hours staring in front of his closet again fighting with himself on what to wear. It was safe to say that the blonde now had an obsession with appearance. He'd always been one for looking good, not that he cared what people thought of him, he just wanted to look good, and appearance was important in his industry. So, it was only natural that he'd want to look good, especially when going on a date with his new boyfriend.

Yamato smiled at the thought. As of today, they would be officially dating, something the blonde would never have dreamt of in middle school. Though Yamato still felt a little edgy that he wasn't clear on the other's motives, he was feeling on top of the world right now. He fingered the hem of his long white sleeveless tunic trying to keep the smile on his lips from breaking into a silly grin.

"Okay, we are here," announced Tai parking the car in front of a large building with young adults, teens, and preteens coming in and out of the building, lights flashing inside.

"An arcade?" Yamato asked skeptically getting out of the car.

"You still like arcades, right," Taichi inquired.

"Yeah, but aren't we going to eat first?"

The brunette grabbed Yamato's hand and began pulling him into the arcade. "Play first, eat later. Once we're done playing, we'll be hungry."

Yamato gave in. Tai was right, they would probably play every game twice, and using that much energy would make even the blonde want to ravish anything eatable he came across.

They started from the back and worked their way up, playing any and every game they came across. Some they even played twice. Tai was ahead of Yamato by five wins by the time they reached the front of the arcade.

"Did we hit every game already?" Yamato asked folding his prize tickets neatly.

The brunette started twisting around doing a scan. "Uh, yeah, I think…Oh, what about that one?" Tai asked pointing.

Yamato fallowed to where he was pointing and saw a fairly large machine with brightly colored lights and a flat platform. "That's a dancing game."

Taichi grinned. "So, afraid you'll loose."

"No, but you can't dance," said Yamato crossing his arms.

"Oh, and you can, Mr. Rock star?" shot back the brunette.

Yamato smirked and let his arms fall to his side. "And what do I get if I win?"

The brunette grinned as well, "I'll get you a prize with my tickets."

The blonde nodded. "Okay, I accept your challenge."

With all the grace that he could muster, Yamato jumped up onto the dancing platform and inserted his coins. He looked over at a skeptical Tai and winked before turning back to the screen. A second later, the music started.

In Japan, Yamato had often tried choreography with his old band to try and get a gig, but some would think it silly and drop out. Whenever he'd come across one of these games on the streets of Tokyo when not with Tai or a band member, he'd try them out thinking it might help him get better. And who wouldn't like a boy that could dance?

The first few steps of the game were simple and the blonde jumped gracefully from arrow to arrow with the slow tempo. When the music began to speed up, so did Yamato, trying to keep up with the arrows on the screen not wanting to miss one. After the first time through the chorus, Yamato got the hang of the rhythm of the song and decided it was time to tease his cocky boyfriend. He might have won a few more games than Yamato, but he'd show him exactly where those precious few tickets belonged. With a seductive motion of his hand, he beckoned the brunette closer to the machine so that he wasn't watching from the back, but the side. Then, slowly, he took that same hand and slid it down his chest and over to one hip before swinging his hips outrageously from side to side as he jumped from one arrow to the next. When he had to split between two arrows, he bent over before seductively coming back up making sure to make his hair flip at the last second before jumping to another arrow. He kept his eyes focused on Taichi as much of the dance as he possibly could. On the last arrow, he made sure to lower himself to the floor before reaching a hand out to the heavily breathing brunette.

The fluffy haired boy quickly took the blonde's hand before pulling him straight into his chest and hugging roughly, his heavy breathing playing against Yamato's ear. "Please, don't ever do that again in front of anyone other than me."

At first, Yamato was confused by the words, but then started to blush. He hadn't meant to get Tai that riled up; he'd only wanted to tease him a bit. It wasn't like they hadn't danced with each other before, but of course; Yamato had never tried so hard before to get someone's attention.

After a few seconds, Tai calmed down enough to let Yamato go, but made a point to keep their hands grasped. "You win, so what do you want?" he asked as they made their way to the prize counter.

Yamato thought for a minute, "Surprise me."

Tai and the counter lady exchanged a few words before a big fluffy white wolf was dropped into Yamato's hands. "Here's your prize."

Yamato looked into the face of the white large dog, its blue eyes looking innocently and emotionlessly at him. Suddenly, a smile broke across his face and he hugged it to himself hiding his face in its fur. "You didn't have to use all your tickets on me, this one cost a lot."

Tai shrugged. "It's not like I need any of those tickets. Besides, I saw you eyeing it when we got in here, and you need something for company when I'm not there. I know you're lonely without me," he teased.

"Stop being so full of yourself, Tai," said Yamato, still hiding his face in the wolf's fur. He was embarrassed by the sweetness of the gift. .

"Quite hiding, Matt, you can't see where you're walking like that. Come on, I've got something special planned for food."

The blonde's interest perked at that and he followed the brunette to the car. With the fluffy white wolf strapped into the back seat, they headed off. Yamato didn't know where they were going, but he honestly didn't care. After that dance, he was ravenous and just wanted to restock all the energy he'd lost. When the red mustang stopped once again, they were at the park. Quickly and excitedly, the brunette jumped out of the car and popped the trunk. Curious, Yamato got out and walked to the back of the red car as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Tai slammed the trunk lid down and held out a blue blanket to Yamato, a backpack sized cooler in his other hand. "We're having a moonlight picnic."

Yamato raised his eyebrow. "Moonlight picnic? Are you trying to be romantic or something?"

The brunette's face fell and he frowned. "Well, yeah, you don't like it?"

The blonde was surprised. They were both guys and had been best friends for years; he wasn't sure why the other thought he had to be romantic. "It's fine if you're not, Tai. You don't have to try so hard just for me."

A shadow covered the brunette's face as he looked away. "What if I like romancing you, Matt?"

"Why?" Why try and romance him?

"Because I want you to be happy."

The blonde didn't know what to think of that. With a sigh, he gave in. "It's fine, it's not like I don't like it."

That seemed to make the brunette happy and he started into the park. Yamato fallowed him, his mind dizzy with questions to the brunette's strange reasons. It may not have been a full out confession, but Tai's words suggested that he might have feelings more than just lust for him if he was willing to try so hard just to make him happy. Once at a patch under a tree where the moon was visible, they started to arrange the picnic. When everything was done, they began a feast of half cold pizza and grape juice in plastic wine glasses. Let's just say, though Tai wanted to be romantic with Yamato, he wasn't so good at the specifics, but it was those silly little simply things that made Yamato fall in love with him in the first place.

With full stomachs, they stared up at the moon, not full, but bright enough so that they could see. Yamato heard shifting beside him and turned to see that the brunette had scooted closer to him, one hand on top of his. When Taichi saw that he was looking at him, he reached his other hand out and used it to tilt Yamato's head before leaning toward him. They shared a slow simply kiss that left butterflies fluttering in Yamato's stomach when they pulled away both smiling. Oh, how he hoped that fluttery feeling would never go away!

* * *

"Ya—ma, can I stay over tonight?" asked the brunette once they had came back from their date.

"Don't call me Yama again and I'll consider it. Is your roommate giving you trouble?" Yamato responded putting the leftover grape juice in his refrigerator.

"Nah, not really," Tai answered taking a seat at the bar. "It's just, he's been bringing girls into the room every night lately to irritate me, and I really don't feel like trying to sleep when all I can hear are their disgusting moans and grunts while their doing it."

Yamato screwed up his face at the image. "Ugh, I can see how that could be bothersome. Sure, but you're not sharing my bed."

"Wha—Why?"

The blonde picked up the fluffy wolf Tai had got him and headed for his room. "Because, you're too big for us to share my bed."

"Oh and that dog isn't?" the brunette shot back.

Yamato walked back out of his room and into the living room where he found Tai sitting in his recliner. "Hey, I said you couldn't sit there."

The brunette patted his lap. "There's enough room for two."

Yamato humphed crossing his arms. "And that's exactly why you aren't sleeping in my bed. The wolf can't molest me in my sleep."

"Really now," Tai said, and Yamato caught a gleam in his eyes before he was pulled forward and pinned against the back of the recliner.

"T-tai!...Wha—uh!" His question was interrupted by the brunette's lips sucking at his throat. He tried to hold back the moans that were collecting in his throat by Tai's working on his neck sucking and nipping rocking himself against the other's lower region. The blonde wondered if he even realized he was doing that down there.

"T-tai, stop," Yamato said slowly pushing him away.

The brunette pouted. "Why?"

The blonde looked down blushing. "Well, uh, it's just that I'm not…read…eh."

Tai lifted his head and looked at the blonde with a soft smile. "Okay, Matt, I get it, but you're hard right," he said emphasizing it by lightly cupping the blonde's lower regions through his jeans. "We don't have to have sex, but I can at least take care of this for you, right?"

Yamato looked away. Letting Tai do that could pose possible danger and might lead to other activities that he had just denied. Yet, Tai was right, he was aroused, and it was way past a simple cold shower. He needed release and it didn't make sense to go to the bathroom and imagine the same boy that was sitting right in front of him.

Before the blonde could even answer, Taichi was unzipping his jeans slipping a hand inside his boxers. Yamato gasped at the feeling of the brunette's warm hand around him. His eyes closed involuntarily when Tai started moving his hand up and down.

"Matt," said a whispered voice before Yamato's lips were covered. He felt a tongue poking at his mouth asking for entrance and he hesitated a minute before allowing it in.

They kissed for a while passionately before Yamato pulled away stopping Tai's hand movements as well. "The recliner isn't the place for this," he said trying to talk around the haze of passion that was clogging his mind.

Tai grinned. "Then let's go to your bed."

Taichi had tricked him, Yamato knew that the moment he agreed. However, his mind was too passion filled to deal with it tonight. When they tumbled onto the bed, Yamato ended up on top and he slid down unzipping Tai's pants as well.

"M-matt, what are you…?"

"You're the same way," he said only getting a finger down the brunette's boxers before his hand was removed. He looked up at Tai's face, seeing an amused smirk covering his lips. He felt himself being lifted and seated on Tai's lap.

"We'll do it together," whispered Tai into his ear.

Yamato nodded and felt Tai start on him before he got the courage to grab the brunette's. With his free hand, Tai cupped Yamato's chin and pulled him forward for a passion filled kiss. When they broke free for air, the brunette started trailing kisses down the blonde's neck, his hand still going at it. Yamato moaned and had to grab onto Tai's shoulder with his free hand to steady himself.

When they both released, they collapsed onto Yamato's bed. The blonde laid there, his head on top of Tai's chest for a few seconds before sitting up. "Hey, Tai, we've got to clean up," he said, but the brunette was already asleep (or pretending to be asleep).

Yamato sighed and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. He figured he'd leave Tai in the bed, just for tonight.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and Yamato was sitting at a table in a meeting with their manager and producer, the other four members of the band sitting beside him. Other than Sephyr and Jennifer, they had finally decided on their drummer named Lacey (another straight haired red head who was constantly flirting with him even after he'd told her he was gay) and their bassist Amanda ( a brooding girl with short died black hair that reached her ears and rimless glasses on a diamond incrusted chain). Yamato wasn't really listening to what his producer was saying as his mind had wondered elsewhere, like to Tai.

He'd decided that the brunette liked him, though he wasn't sure why he wouldn't just come out and say it. It may not be a love confession, but the blonde would be at least happy knowing that he had a chance at having the brunette's heart, because he wasn't sure he could tell Tai his feelings until he at least had an idea where the other one stood.

Suddenly, the blonde felt something kick him from under the table. He looked up to see Sephyr giving him a warning look that said their manager or producer was going to say something of importance.

"So, we'll be playing as the opening gig for a famous band in two weeks. I need you guys to come up with a good song by then, understood, Matt."

The blonde nodded. "Sure, no problem."

"Okay, we'll leave so you guys can start working on that song," said the manager leading himself and the producer out of the conference room they were in.

Sephyr turned her slate colored eyes on Matt. "So, what kind of song are we writing."

Yamato sighed. "No clue. I've never actually forced myself to write a song, they usually just came to me."

Amanda humphed and turned her electric green eyes on the only boy member of the band. "I thought you were suppose to be a songwriting genius."

"Hey, just because I haven't written anything in a while doesn't mean I can't do it," Yamato defended.

"Well, maybe we can help you, Matt," offered Lacey winking a hazel eye at him.

Yamato smiled. "Thanks, but I just have to think of something to write about."

"That shouldn't be hard," said Jennifer, "you're dating someone, right?"

"Y-yeah, so…"

"Aaw, that's cute. You should write him a love song then," Lacey finished coming over to the blonde boy and hugging him.

Yamato suddenly felt a little awkward. He knew his band mates were just trying to help him, but was a love song a good choice for your first performance? "You guys sure?"

"You haven't confessed to him yet, right," inquired Sephyr, her slate eyes seeing straight through him.

"It can be your message of love," teased Jennifer. "It'll be cute."

Yamato wasn't sure about writing a love song, he hadn't done that since middle school, and those songs weren't all that great; however, everyone else seemed ready to jump on the love song idea. He looked to the brooding bassist.

Amanda just shrugged. "I've got no problem playing a love song."

Yamato shrugged giving in. "Fine, a message of love it is."

A cheer of awws and yays erupted as he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.


	9. Faithfully

**Chapter 9 – Faithfully**

The room was unusually stuffy. Drops of sweat would randomly make their way down his face and fall onto his paper making watermarks on his notes as he scribbled away trying to listen to what the teacher was saying. But it was so hard to concentrate on the composition of rhetoric when the room was so uncomfortable. Yamato cursed himself for choosing that day to wear a long sleeved shirt even if the material was light. He'd already unbuttoned as much of the top collar as he could before an indecent amount of skin would be showing only respectable in porn movies. However, no matter how good stripping down to his birthday suit sounded right then, he really didn't want to make that kind of movie, which would be what undoubtedly happened with the fluffy brunette sitting beside him.

Taichi wasn't listening, he never did. He was playing with a sheet of paper folding it in different angles, the tip of his tongue hanging out of his mouth in concentration. Yamato envied him, how comfortable he seemed to be in only a yellow tank top and black shorts. He looked like a bumble bee, Yamato mused observing his boyfriend. Suddenly, the brunette broke into a huge grin of victory and revealed the precious piece of paper he had been fiddling with. The blonde quirked an eyebrow at what looked like a paper frog and watched as Tai pressed down on the back end of the frog making it hop to Yamato's desk.

Yamato looked down at the frog that was now covering his notes. On its back was written 'OPEN ME'. The blonde sighed and began the complicated procedure of undoing the folds. He hoped whatever was inside was important because he was missing a lot of very important notes trying to undo the paper frog. As soon as he saw what was written inside, Yamato crumbled the paper. 'YOU LOOK HOT, WANT TO GO AT IT AFTER CLASS' – what kind of words were those! The blonde threw the crumpled message back to his boyfriend annoyed and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom to try and take notes on the teacher's lecture.

That's how Tai had been acting for the almost past two weeks. Every moment he got he was trying to jump or seduce him into bed and Yamato was becoming annoyed with it. Since their first date, he hadn't allowed them to go any farther than what had happened that night. He felt that if he was to give in a second time, he would be giving everything to the brunette, and no matter how much he did love Tai, he couldn't give him everything until he knew exactly where the other stood. So far, it still seemed all the brunette felt for him was friendship, lust, and a slowly (extremely slowly) a development of likeness. It was driving the blonde crazy, but he was willing to wait it out for Tai. By Saturday, Tai would know his true feelings and Yamato would see whether they crashed and burned or blossomed from there.

Yamato had yet to tell Tai about his concert half hoping that if he waited long enough, the brunette might have other plans and not have to come and listen to the song he'd wrote for him. He knew he was just being nervous, but he just couldn't bring himself to hand over the ticket he had gotten for his boyfriend. Yet, no matter how much he put it off, Yamato knew that Tai had to be there, it was important.

Finally, the class ended and Yamato and Tai headed to his house, a routine they had been doing since they started dating. The brunette immediately fell into the recliner and switched on the television. Yamato rolled his eyes as he made his way to the bedroom to put his stuff away before coming back out.

"What are you watching?" he asked going to the kitchen and getting a bag of popcorn for an afternoon snack.

"Don't know yet," answered Tai flipping through channels.

When the microwave beeped out that it was done, Yamato pulled out the popcorn bag and poured it into a bowl before sitting on the arm of the recliner. He took one of the fluffy white cornels and popped it into his mouth licking his lips afterwards to get at any speck of salt or butter that got stuck there.

"Hey, let me have some," Tai said reaching toward the popcorn bowl.

Yamato smirked and pulled the bowl out of his reach.

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed going after the popcorn again.

Laughing Yamato lifted the bowl above his head. "No, no, no, Tai-chi. Only people who don't come into other people's homes and leave their stuff on the floor get a snack. Bad little boys like you don't get anything," he teased reaching his other hand into the bowl and popped another cornel into his mouth.

The brunette growled making Yamato smirk in satisfaction. He liked the face Tai made when he felt he was being unfairly punished, his chocolate eyes looking in the opposite direction and those pale pink lips set in something between a grimace and a pout. And there was always a tint of pink on his cheeks, hardly a blush, but still there. As Yamato was admiring this face, he didn't notice the hand that had snaked around his waist until he was abruptly pulled into the brunette's lap.

Popcorn flew everywhere and the bowl flew out of the blonde's hand. He became annoyed knowing that he'd have to clean the mess up, but his frown quickly turned into an amused smile tittering on a full out laughing fit when he saw where the bowl had landed.

"Hey, who turned out the lights," Tai exclaimed, the popcorn bowl now covering both his fluffy hair and his face. Yamato tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. "Hey, it's not funny."

"I know, but (laugh, laugh) you should really see yourself (laugh), Tai," he said bursting out in laughter.

The brunette said nothing and his expression was hidden behind the plastic of the bowl.

Once Yamato had calmed down, he reached out one hand and lifted the bowl so he could see his grimacing boyfriend. Smiling, he leaned up to Tai and placed a kiss on his lips before replacing the bowl over his face. "It's looks cute," he said blushing.

Tai pushed the bowl so that it wasn't covering his face anymore and smiled at Yamato. "Well, you look cute too with all that popcorn stuck in you hair," he said picking out one of the cornels and popping it into his mouth. "Actually, it looks like a bunch of popcorn fell into a cotton candy machine turning it all yellow that then got stuck to your head."

Yamato frowned, "Yeah, well, you've got a bowl on your head."

Taichi laughed and removed the bowl putting it over Yamato's head instead. "Now _you_ have a bowl on _your_ head." He lowered his face and kissed the blonde boy in his lap.

Yamato removed the bowl on his head and let it roll to the floor without breaking the kiss. They sat there for a few heated minutes before breaking apart for air.

"You want me to help you clean up?" Tai offered.

"Would you really help, you hate housework," Yamato shot back.

"I've got to learn sometime, right."

"Hmm," Yamato said snuggling into the brunette's lap, "in a few minutes."

Tai shrugged and wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist pulling him closer. He lowered his head so that his mouth was right next to the blonde's ear before saying, "Have I ever betrayed you before?"

This question startled Yamato and he thought for a minute, "No, at least not of your own will as far as I can remember."

The brunette suddenly hugged him tightly. "I'll try to be faithful to you, Matt."

"Haven't you always," Yamato said becoming embarrassed.

"I was never faithful to any of the girls before," admitted Tai.

This came as a shock to Yamato. He didn't think the simple minded fluffy headed Tai was capable of cheating. "You cheated."

The blonde could feel Tai shake his head. "No, but I wasn't faithful."

"What do you – ?" Yamato started asking, but right then, Tai's cell phone started to ring.

He picked it up and nodded to the voice on the other line. "Okay, got it."

"My coach," answered Tai.

"Oh." Yamato looked away. He figured this was a better time than any to ask about the concert. "Hey, Tai, on Saturday…"

"Hey what time is it," Tai interrupted.

"Uh, four I think."

"Crap, I've got to go, sorry, the coach called to say he needed to see me at the field at four thirty," the brunette said moving Yamato off his lap so that he could get up. Once ready, he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Yamato's cheek. "What were you saying about Saturday?"

"I…n-nothing," sighed the blonde curling up into the recliner. "See you."

Tai grinned before waving and heading to the door. "Bye."

Yamato took in a deep breath when he heard his front door shut. He wouldn't see Tai tomorrow, he had practice and no classes with him. If he was going to ask, he'd have to ask the next day before he went to dress rehearsal. Tomorrow was Thursday, that meant Tai would only have a one day's notice. Well, it was better than letting the song go to waist.

Speaking of the song, he still needed to finish tweaking it.

* * *

_"No matter the distance_

_And forces of resistance_

_I will come running your way_

_Leaping through fire_

_Hiking through cold_

_I will travel through the great unknown_

_Just to look into your chocolate eyes_

_Dirtied with tears of fear_

_You've yet to shed_

_Because..."_

_"I believe in love_

_The kind that comes without_

_Shouts of warning_

_The kind that we share_

_Bare and hidden_

_Behind your chocolate eyes"_

Yamato let the last word ring listening to the way it sounded with the last remnants of the bass. Once all sound had died, he opened his eyes and smiled before turning to the instrumentalists of his band.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Sephyr walked out from behind the keyboard. "I liked it. It's nice and fast pace at the beginning, but comes to a slower sweet last chorus at the end."

"Does everyone else feel the same?" Yamato asked looking each band member in the eyes. They were silent which made the blonde feel nervous. "If you really don't like it, you can say so."

"It's really deep," Amanda said. "It's cool though."

Lacey came bouncing over to Yamato. "It makes you stop and think if you really feel that strongly about your guy."

Yamato just shrugged. Every word in the song he felt for Tai, but he wasn't about to admit that to his band, though they probably already knew. Satisfied that he wouldn't have to write a whole new song, he turned his to his director and manager sitting in the other room watching the performance and held out a thumbs up.

The producer pushed a button allowing his voice to enter the practice room. "It's good, I just have a few critiques on the singing that we can work on after a five minute break."

Everyone sighed in relief and started for the door.

"I'm excited about tomorrow just because of that song, good job," Lacey said as she past by Yamato slapping his butt on the way.

Yamato's eyes widened at the sudden pain and rubbed his abused bottom a little wondering how such a small girl could slap that hard. He hoped he was never on the receiving end of a full frontal face slap by her. Looking around, Yamato noticed everyone else had already left the practice room and started heading out himself. As he was walking down the halls, he started to hear a familiar voice and turned down a hallway only to find Sephyr and another person Yamato couldn't see in one of the conference rooms. Sephyr looked like she was about to strangle whoever she was talking too; her hands were balled into fists at her sides and she was gritting her teeth as if to keep from exploding. Just incase she did explode, he decided it was best just to observe from behind the door. Why was he 'observing' in the first place? Well, incase he had to run for help, plus he'd never seen Sephyr actually blow up on someone. The girl was never really one for fights.

"You can't do that," yelled Sephyr to the other occupant of the room.

"I'm not going to stop with my plans. I can't help the way I feel," said a voice that sounded familiar to Yamato's ears. "I can't just sit back and watch him take what I had wanted in the first place."

"You're an idiot, Logan. Just leave it alone."

Logan? Logan was there? Yamato wondered what the other blonde college student was doing here.

"I've been going along with you up until now, but I never thought it'd get this serious so quickly. I could deal with what happened that one night, but they're dating now. What do you want me to do?"

It sounded to Yamato that Logan was having relationship issues. He hadn't been aware that there was someone Logan liked. Who was it?

"They're in love, Logan. Just leave them alone, please," begged Sephyr desperation in her eyes.

Yamato heard a growl before Logan yelled. "He doesn't love him!"

"Quit lying to yourself, Logan. You may have a crush on him, but you've seen the way they look at each other. Don't be blind," growled Sephyr, her soft voice suddenly going down a few octaves in anger.

"I'll be blind if I so wish. Why won't you take my side, Sephyr, I'm your brother-in-law."

"They're my friends, you can't make me choose between the two."

So, it was someone Sephyr knew, that fact interested Yamato even more.

"You're wrong about them, Logan, please see that before you do something to break everything that pour boy has worked for." Yamato thought he saw tears in her eyes as she begged her brother-in-law.

"Shut up, Sephyr, I'm going to destroy their relationship before it can get any farther. I wanted him first, that much I know. I wouldn't have asked him to come hang out with us if I'd known they knew each other!"

"Logan, ugh, you're just going to be hated for this, you know. You ruin every relationship you have because you're always stealing your partners."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" screamed Logan and Yamato thought the whole building would be able to feel his fury.

Suddenly, Sephyr's voice grew dangerously low and icy as if every word she spoke was laced with icicles sharp enough to puncture a heart through its ribcage. "If you touch them, I swear you'll be the one left cold and crying. I won't allow them to get hurt."

"And why is that, Sephyr?" Logan asked, amusement in his voice. He didn't seemed afraid one bit, while Yamato on the other hand was shivering from the coldness in her voice. He couldn't imagine what it was like to get the full out blow of it.

Sephyr's voice was sad and quiet when she answered, "Because he's like me."

Logan laughed. "You should get back, I believe your rehearsal is starting."

Oh shit, no matter how much Yamato wanted to stay and finish hearing this juicy conversation, practice really was about to start up again and he had to be there first. And, if he stayed any longer, he felt he might freeze to death by the ice of Sephyr's anger. Yamato decided that the girls in his band scared him.

* * *

Yamato had his hands stuffed in his pocket fingering the ticket he was suppose to be giving to Tai. It was Friday after the blonde's only class for that day and he was headed over to Tai's dorm room. This was the last chance he had to invite the brunette to the concert where he would sing his true feelings to the boy. Other than the frequent fingering of the ticket in his pocket, no one would have thought he was nervous, but truth was Yamato felt as if he might pee his pants at any moment. His heart was racing like crazy and he kept playing the worst scenarios over again in his head.

Once at Tai's door, Yamato stopped and took a big breath before reaching his hand out to open the door. He stopped before he could turn the handle. There were voices inside. Yamato pressed his ear to the door and listened. Maybe he should have opened the door, or maybe he should have knocked, but the past was the past and he would forever regret listening to the words he heard coming from the door.

"He doesn't love you, Tai, can't you see that," said a familiar voice muffled by the closed door.

"What are you talking about?" asked another voice, one Yamato would know even if a ten inch thick wall of brick separated them – Tai.

"You should just stay away from him, you know you're not serious about it either," insisted the other voice.

Yamato could hear ruffling noises and immediately his heart jumped into his throat.

"You don't know that. How did you even know about us?" Taichi's voice sounded hysterical as if the words of the other occupant of the room was making him nervous. "You've got no say in this."

"Yes I do. You don't love him, so break it off before it goes too far. You wouldn't want to ruin your guys' friendship, right?"

There was the sound of someone falling and Yamato jumped. What was happening.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you don't deny it. Just admit it, you don't love him, and he doesn't love you. You two are just playing around. If you love him then spit it out right here right now in front of me, Yamato's not here so you don't have to be shy."

They were talking about him. Yamato waited patiently for Tai's answer; but felt his heart drop when the brunette didn't reply. Of course he'd known Tai wasn't' in love with him, but it still hurt to have the truth lingering like this in front of him.

"I don't have to admit anything to you," growled Tai.

"Oh, we'll see about that," said the other.

"Wha-what are you doing. Hey, get off me. Logan!"

Logan! Immediately, Yamato pulled the door opened roughly and ran into the room stopping a few feet into the room. He froze at the scene being played out in front of him.

Logan was on top of Tai planting sloppy kisses on his face and lips. The brunette's eyes were scrunched closed pushing on the blonde American's shoulders. And then he moaned. Whether it was a moan of pleasure or displeasure, Yamato didn't care. He was angry and embarrassed and heartbroken all at the same time.

"Faithful my ass!" he screamed at the two boys on the orange sheeted bed before running out of the room and down the halls.

"Matt!" two voices called after him, but he paid them no mind.

Once outside, the blonde stopped to catch his breath. He needed to calm down and think. Why had he been there in the first place? Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and he pulled away.

"Matt," said a fluffy haired brunette who was out of breath as well.

"You jerk!" Yamato yelled, his emotions getting the better of the cool mask he always tried to wear.

"Matt, calm down, let me explain," said Tai trying to reach for the hysterical blonde.

"No, I don't want you to," stated Yamato stubbornly. He looked around himself nervously before stuffing his hands in his pockets. That's when he felt the ticket. _Oh, yeah, the ticket._

"Here," he said stuffing the ticket into Tai's hand. "This is a ticket to the concert I'm warming up for tomorrow night. I thought I could trust you, but I'm not so sure about that after today. If you're just playing with me, Tai, I don't want you to hear me sing. Don't screw with me unless you're serious."

The brunette looked into Yamato's blue eyes in confusion before they suddenly became hard. "If you want me to tell you how I feel then make up your own mind on how _you_ feel, Matt! You're the one who is always uncertain about things. Maybe Logan was right about you."

Wham! Yamato's fist connected with Tai's face causing him to fall to the ground. The brunette sat on the ground stunned for a few seconds before Yamato reached a hand out to help him up. Yamato's blue eyes were cold and serious as he looked straight into Tai's as he helped him up.

Venom and betrayal in his voice, he said, "I know exactly how I feel, and it didn't take a punch in the face to realize it." Then, he left.

One thing was for sure, it wasn't only the girls in Yamato's band that were scary when angered. However, even with that amusing thought floating in the back of his mind, Yamato couldn't help the depression building up inside of him. If Tai didn't come hear him sing tomorrow, then that would be the end of everything, relationship and friendship both. He couldn't handle being alone again. He didn't want to feel that lonely bitterness he had had before Tai had come into his life. Once again, he would be stuck in an unending rain never to see his sun again.


	10. Don't Stop Believing

**Chapter 10 – Don't Stop Believing**

There was a strange energy in the air – excitement mixed with fear and anticipation. Everyone was on edge and jittery fearing for the worst but ready for the best. Yet, there was one person in the room whose own cloudy depressed aura repelled this uplifting energy. Yamato could neither feel excited or scared, all he felt was depressed. He had come into the changing room in a zombie like state earlier than the others and flopped into his chair. And he'd stayed right there until the others had arrived.

They had tried to approach him, but Sephyr had held the other girls back knowing exactly why the blondeboy looked so depressed. She gave him a sympathetic look before settling the other girls on the opposite side of the dressing room.

Yamato didn't notice them, he didn't notice anyone or anything. Not when the designers came in with their clothes, or the makeup artists, or the hair dresser. He wouldn't allow himself to think about anything until he had to. Until he was up on that stage ready to sing, he wasn't going to think, because, if he did, his thoughts would ultimately lead to _him_. He really didn't want to think about him right now.

It was right as the hair dresser was working spikes into his hair only half way done that he heard the arguing outside the dressing room door. He let himself come to for the moment so that he could hear what was going on outside.

"What are you doing hear?" said what sounded like an angry Sephyr.

"Just let me by, Sephyr."

"Haven't you done enough harm, Logan?"

"Please, Sephyr, I just want to talk to him," begged Logan.

"I'm not so sure he wants to talk to you," hissed Sephyr.

Yamato stood up, to the annoyance of the hair dresser, and walked out. Both Sephyr and Logan turned to look at him. He nodded toward Sephyr and said, "Go back in, I'll talk to him."

Sephyr nodded and left the two blondes. Once she was back inside, Yamato took a few steps away from the door and turned his icy blue eyes on the American boy in front of him. "What is it you have to tell me?"

What once was a fierce looking Logan became a shy guilty blonde who looked like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I like you."

"I thought you liked Tai with how you were all over him yesterday," said Yamato bitterly.

Logan ran a hand through his blonde hair nervously. "I'm sorry, Matt. It's just from what all I could see, I thought I could do a better job with you. You're beautiful, and I got jealous of your guys' relationship. It just seems everyone I've ever wanted was already taken. You are a really great friend, and I regret that I couldn't see you that way until you ran away yesterday. You really do love him?"

Yamatorefused to look at Logan. This guy had caused so many problems just because he was jealous! He didn't feel totally betrayed by him because he hardly knew Logan, but he knew if would be a while before he forgave him especially if he and Tai ended. His heart pricked with pain at the thought of the fluffy haired brunette. "Yes, I do love him, I always have."

The other blonde sighed. "I should have known. Crap, I'm sorry Matt, I really screwed you guys over. I'll leave now."

Yamato suddenly grabbed Logan's arm. "Hey, Logan, you're a pretty cool guy. I'm sure you'll fine someone you'll love you. So don't give up."

Logan smiled slightly down at Yamato. "Thanks, and if it's any consolation, I hope Tai does come. If he doesn't, he'll be missing out on the greatest thing that could ever happen to him."

Yamato smiled as well. "Thanks."

Logan started walking, but stopped as soon as he reached the end of the hall and turned around. "Hey, Matt, sing your heart out."

The blonde singer nodded then headed back in. His hairdresser was probably pissed at him for leaving before he was done.

* * *

"Okay guys," the manager said to the band as they were getting ready to head out on stage. "This is a band I've never seen the likes of before. The stands are almost filled. I want you guys to knock them off their feet. I want you to be the highlight of the night. I want you to out do the real band they came here to see. Be the band they came to see. Be…"

The producer interrupted their manager. "Just do a good job. We'll be doing a recording from here. Matt, you seemed a little down, you doing okay now?"

Yamato gulped and put up a thumbs up. "Yeah, just a little nervous, I'll be okay though."

"You guys ready?" the producer asked.

Everyone nodded and began to file into their positions on stage. Yamato was the last to go. He tapped his mic a couple of times before singing a line to make sure it was working before taking in everything thing around him. Everybody was dressed alike each in a white suit altered to look slightly to the Japanese style of visual kei. And each of their hair was sprayed at the tips with different colors. He was quite happy with the way everyone looked and how the stage was set.

With a sigh, he turned to the huge white curtain in front of him. He could hear the screams and chatter of the fans out there and hoped that that one specific person was waiting out there somewhere for him as well. Once he got the okay from the rest of his band, Yamato turned to the curtain person and nodded indicating they were ready.

Once the curtain started going up, that was it. Yamato took a deep breath and placed a mask over his whirling emotions. There were so many people cheering and waiting excitedly for the concert to start, but Yamato ignored all of them scanning the crowds for that tuff of fluffy brown hair. He couldn't find it.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Yamato said into the microphone his worry masked by a slightly upbeat tone. "I'm Matt and this is my band HAREM. It'll still be a little while before the band you came here to see is ready, so we'll be warming you up for them if that's okay."

There were cheers, but also mumbles of confusion and annoyance.

"We're fairly new, so please listen to our new song. It's called Chocolate Eyes," Yamato announced and took a step back from the microphone. He turned to Sephyr and nodded indicating she should start. The slate eyed girl pushed a button on her keyboard which gave off a high up beat rhythm. The base came in after that with a couple of strums. As soon as the guitar got one note in, Yamato started singing.

_/_

_"Alone in the world, just you and me_

_At first I couldn't see_

_Anything but your troublemaking_

_But you leaped through fire_

_And hiked through cold_

_To lead us through the great unknown_

_Just to save a few fragments_

_Of a world beginning to shed_

_Because"_

_/_

Yamato's blue eyes took another scan of the crowds as he sang wondering where Tai was. If he didn't come this song would be for nothing, but with every word he sang, he was beginning to feel the depression coming back and a little sadness leaked into his words. Where was he?

_/_

_"You believed in love_

_The kind that comes without_

_Shouts of warning_

_The kind that we share_

_Bare and hidden_

_Behind your chocolate eyes"_

_/_

This wasn't good; he'd crash and burn if Tai didn't come. He couldn't sing a love song without his sun. He couldn't sing this song if his world was dark.

Yamato scanned the crowds again. _Thang it, Tai, if you don't come more then our relationships will be ruined_. _What about_ _Logan_ _, he'll never forgive himself. And Sephyr and the rest of the band will never get another chance. For once I'm the one waiting for you. I'm doing my part, I'm here, singing my heart out, but where are you. If you're not here how will you know my feelings. YAGAMI TAICHI, I LOVE YOU!_

"Matt!"

Someone was calling his name, but he couldn't pinpoint their position. Who was it?

_/_

_"Even if the distance was long_

_Even if I was wrong_

_You still came to pull me back_

_Leaping through fire_

_Hiking through cold_

_You came to show me I wasn't alone_

_Just to hold my hand_

_Stinging with the impact_

_Of the imprint on your face_

_Because"_

_/_

"Matt!"

There! Running down from the top balcony was a mass…of…fluffy…brunette…hair with those stupid goggles stuck around it. Yamato couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the sight of that idiot and those chocolate eyes. He felt like crying, but knew he couldn't. Instead he put all his emotions into his song and literally sang his heart out. Taiwas there, everything was going to be okay.

_"You believed in love_

_The kind that comes without_

_Shouts of warning_

_The kind that we share_

_Bare and hidden_

_Behind your chocolate eyes"_

_/_

The brunette finally made his way to the seats closest to the stage right straight smack in front of Yamato. The blonde could see that Tai had ran all the way there. And, were those flowers in his hands?

Suddenly the song's rhythm changed and it slowed down slightly becoming deeper.

_/_

_"But I'm cold_

_And a stubborn fool_

_So confused_

_By my feelings for you_

_Is this love_

_Or is it a game_

_What do you hide_

_Behind your chocolate eyes"_

_/_

Yamato could see Tai's eyes widened at the words in Yamato's song and he lifted his head locking his eyes with Yamato's blue ones. The blonde never took his eyes off from Taichi after that.

The song started to get faster again.

_/_

_"After the rain falls_

_And betrayal calls_

_Will you still run to me_

_Leaping through fire_

_Hiking through cold_

_Will you travel through the unknown_

_Just to hold this undeserving fool_

_Standing stunned without his sun_

_To brighten his everyday_

_Because"_

_/_

_"No matter the distance_

_And forces of resistance_

_I will come running your way_

_Leaping through fire_

_Hiking through cold_

_I will travel through the great unknown_

_Just to look into your chocolate eyes_

_Dirtied with tears of fears_

_You've yet to shed_

_Because"_

_/_

Again, the song slowed down slightly becoming sweet as Yamato readied himself to sing the last chorus of his song. With those six lines, he would have to reveal the feelings he had denied for so long. He didn't think he could ever write words to convey all he truly felt, but he would have to try.

_/_

_"I believe in love_

_The kind that comes without_

_Shouts of warning_

_The kind that we share_

_Bare and hidden_

_Behind your chocolate eyes"_

_/_

The last word rang with the strum of the bass and everything was silent. A grin broke out on the brunette's face causing the sun rays to brake through the clouds of Yamato's depression and he smiled back. After a few seconds, cheers erupted from the crowd. Yamato took hold of the mic and started talking.

"Okay guys, quiet down," he said in a happy voice that wasn't masked. "We thank you for your applause. Now, how about a round of cheers for the band you guys really came out here today to see."

There was a rupture of cheers and screams from the audience and Yamato and the band began to move off stage to make room for the other band. Right before he was totally out of view, he threw a look toward the brunette standing in the crowd that said 'Meet be behind stage.' He got a nod back before he could no longer see the crowd.

The band hurriedly made their way to the dressing room fanning themselves and chatting about how awesome it was to perform live on a stage right before a famous band. Yamato stood off in his corner, a small smile on his face. He couldn't wait for Tai to arrive; he was having a hard time even believing that it had really been him standing in the crowd in front of him.

"I'm guessing he came," said a voice behind Yamato.

Yamato jumped and turned to see a smiling Sephyr. He nodded, a grin breaking out and he tried to keep it down.

"Don't hide it, I know you're happy."

Yeah, he was happy, but he and Tai still needed to talk some things over. In a split second decision, he launched himself at Sephyr and hugged her tightly. The slate eyes girl froze not being use to being touched by just anyone. After a few seconds, she slowly lifted her arms up and hugged him back.

"Matt, I'm sorry if I caused you trouble," she whispered to him.

Yamato shook his head. "No, I have so much to thank you for. You put up with me." He really was thankful for this girl and the other girls in his band as well. The blonde had never noticed before, but they had been there for him when his normal pillar of support was the reason he was having problems. He wasn't as alone as he originally thought.

They let go of each other, and Sephyr looked at Yamato with soft eyes. "You remind me so much of what I was like when I was in college, when Leon was chasing after me. If that boy ever breaks your heart again, you come running to me and I'll deal with him, 'kay."

Yamato nodded, though inside he was thinking that he could never submit Tai to a lashing by her or any other member of HAREM.

There was a small knock on the door and Lacey bounced over to answer it. "Who are you?" she asked to a nervous fluffy haired brunette who was carrying a bouquet of white roses.

"Uh, is Matt here?" he asked.

Lacey turned and called out to the blonde. "Hey, Matt, I think your lover boy is here to see you."

Tai? Yamato suddenly became nervous and he looked at Sephyr for help. She only shrugged and began ushering the other girls out.

"Let's give them some alone time and go see if we can catch a glimpse of the other band's performance."

Once everyone was gone, Yamato turned to Tai. "Hey, Tai."

The brunette looked down at his feet and passed the roses to Yamato. "These are for you."

Yamato took them and placed them on a counter. "So?"

Tai took a big breath before asking, "You love me, don't you? That's what you were trying to tell me with that song."

"Yeah, I love you," Yamato said, those three words just rolling off his tongue. How good it felt to actually say them. "And you came to hear me sing, what does that me?"

The brunette sighed running a hand through his hair before pinning his eyes on Yamato. "It means I love you as well."

Silence issued between the two before Yamato felt two arms encircle him. They were warm and comforting and held so many promises. He never wanted them to go away.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I don't know how to make it up to you," Tai cried into Yamato's neck. "How can I explain what I've done?"

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Yamato suggested.

Tai let him go, but took hold of one of the blonde's hands instead. "I never meant to make you think I wasn't sincere in my feelings. When I said I was unfaithful to everyone before it wasn't because I cheated on them, but my heart was never really there. Only one face ever showed up when I kissed them, went to bed with them – yours."

Yamato listened to Tai's story intently, his heart beating hard against his ribcage.

"I hadn't realized I was bi until after I broke up with Sora. She mentioned something along the lines of 'You look more happy when you're hanging with Matt then with me'. It was only a silly suggestion, but it made me see that you weren't just a boy, but a hot boy."

Okay, so that's where the lust came from, Yamato could understand that, but when had he started liking him? That's what Yamato really wanted to know.

Tai continued talking. "I was thrilled when I found out I could go to the same college as you. It was like without you things just weren't as sunny."

That was the exact way Yamato had felt when he'd left on that plane what seemed like forever ago.

"I'd never really thought about a relationship with you until that night at Lights. As soon as you said you were gay I figured we could try, and you know sometimes I don't think things through before I blurt them out. It wasn't a game; I just wanted to see if we could be together."

Yamato could tell that Tai was about to begin to ramble. He just wanted to know when he'd fallen in love with him. "When did you fall for me, Tai."

"When you didn't kiss me back the first time. But I didn't realize it until you punched me and knocked some sense into me," he answered. "Matt, you've always been the one who held back. I was so caught up in just seeing if it was possible to be together, that I didn't notice your feelings, I didn't notice that you were already in love with me."

"It's okay, Tai, we're good now," Yamato said comforting the brunette who was about to go into hysterics. "I was a fool for not telling you how I felt."

"You wrote a song for me just to tell me how you felt!" Tai exclaimed grabbing Yamato in another crushing hug. "I've been so blind. Please Matt, don't stop believing in me."

Yamato brought a hand up and rubbed in through the fluffy nest of brown hair affectionately. "I've never stopped believing in you, Tai." The scene reminded Yamato of another when they were still only elementary students lost in the digiworld, only this time their roles were reversed. "Just say you'll stay with me."

"You mean so much to me, Matt. I don't think I could ever leave you," Tai said.

Yamato pushed the brunette away lightly and grabbed his face between his hands. He stared deeply into those chocolate eyes before kissing them sweetly. He smiled before he felt Tai moving in to claim that smile with his lips. They kissed, softly, sweetly, warmly, putting all their feelings in those few seconds.

Suddenly, there was a knock and the two lovers broke away. Yamato walked to the door and found the lead singer to the band they had been warming up for at his door.

"May I help you?" Yamato asked, Tai standing off in a corner trying to be inconspicuous.

"Uh, you're Matt Ishida?"

"Yes."

"We're just taking a quick break, but I just had to say, man, you're awesome. That song was well played out. And a girl band with a guy as lead singer, why didn't anyone else think of that before?"

"Thanks." Yamato really wasn't sure what else to say, he was so taken back.

"Hey, if you guys aren't busy, we have a concert next month in Chicago, you want to warm up the crowd for us?"

"Yeah, definitely, I mean, I'll have to talk to our manager, but yeah, I'd love to," Yamato said.

"Cool, okay, I've got to go now. Hopefully I'll see you on the charts pretty soon," said the singer before running off.

"Yeah," said Yamato dreamily. Getting his boyfriend to confess his love and having a famous singer tell him his song was awesome, oh yeah, today was so Yamato's day, and he knew just the perfect way to end it.

Tai came up and slapped him on the back. "Nice job. Looks like you're on your way to becoming a big Rock Star, Yama."

"Don't call me…" Yamato started but decided to let it go.

"What was that," Tai teased, his normal silly grin on his face.

"Nothing, let's go listen to the band. Then, when they're done, you can come over to my place," Yamato said entwining one hand with Tai's and leading a now fantasizing brunette out the door.

* * *

Yamato giggled as he tried to open his front door. Tai was behind him, arms wrapped around his waist and lips nibbling at his neck. "You're going have to stop or else I'm not going to get the door opened."

"Don't want to," Tai whined in protest pulling the blonde closer to his chest.

Air left Yamato's chest and he turned to glare at his boyfriend before proceeding to insert the key into the lock and open the door. They stumbled inside falling to the floor in a heap, Tai's leg kicking the door shut behind them. Yamato wiggled beneath the brunette trying to crawl away, but the brunette had a firm grip on him. He nuzzled the blonde's neck nipping at it and slipped a hand under Yamato's shirt rubbing it up his side.

"S-stop, Tai, we can't do it here," said Yamato slapping at the hand.

"Why not, I want you, and I know your floor's not dirty since you're a neat freak."

"I'm not a neat freak, but everything's in the bedroom," Yamato informed him.

"Oh," Tai said and got off the blonde heading to the bedroom. "Come on Matt, if you don't hurry up, I'll take you on the floor anyways."

Yamato blushed at the threat and hurried inside taking a nervous seat in the middle of the bed. It had been almost a month since that first time, and he was nervous. Tonight wouldn't be his first time, but it would be the night he gave everything to Tai willingly.

Tai shut the door and pulled his shirt over his head as he stalked toward Yamato. He went right up to Yamato, towering over him and bent down to place a quick kiss on the blonde's lips before parting still keeping their faces close. In a quiet voice, he asked, "Do you want to be top or bottom?"

Yamato was shocked by the question. Did he have a choice in the matter? He thought since he was bottom last time he'd still be playing the girl role this time around. "You mean I can choose?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't really give you much of a chance to fight for the position last time," Tai said grinning.

The blonde looked away considering. "Bottom."

"Really?" Tai asked tilting his head. "Why?"

Blood suddenly rushed to Yamato's face and he stuttered, "B-because, y-you're in soccer, so it'd hurt more for you when you ran and st-stuff. And," he added lowering his voice blushing even deeper, "I liked it."

Tai's grin just grew wider. "Okay," he said before pushing Yamato all the way down.

Yamato entangled his hands in the fluffy brunette hair as his boyfriend trailed kisses down his chest after undoing each button of the white shirt he'd worn for the concert. Once his chest was revealed, Tai made his way back up to Yamato's face and kissed him. He tried to poke his tongue into Yamato's mouth, but the blondefelt like teasing him a little and refused to allow him access. Frustrated, Tai resorted to other tactics to get what he wanted. Softly, he slithered a hand up Yamato's chest until he reached one of the rosy buds and pinched it sending tingles through Yamato's body. Yamato gasped and Tai took the opportunity to delve his tongue into the other's crevice.

At first, Yamato fumed over the unfairness and didn't kiss back, but soon he was melting and entwining his tongue with Tai's, battling. Eventually, they broke for air, both breathing hard.

"Where's those things you said you had?" Tai asked breathless.

"In the drawer," Yamato answered in the same tone.

There was a few seconds of scrambling as Tai searched for what he was looking for. Yamato took this time to reposition himself more comfortably under the brunette. Once Tai had what he wanted, he laid it down beside the blonde and placed a few butterfly kisses on his face before undoing Yamato's pants. Slowly, he pulled them down along with the other's boxers.

Yamato laid there naked except for the shirt still connected to his arms. He shivered a little before wondering why Tai wasn't continuing. "What is it?"

The brunette's eyes glittered as he stared down at his naked boyfriend below him. "You really are beautiful."

A blush covered Yamato's face and he looked away. "Stop staring, it's embarrassing."

Tai smirked. "I know, but the pink flush just makes you even more beautiful."

Yamato reached a hand up to slap him lightly, but the brunette caught his hand and pulled it to his mouth kissing the top of it tenderly. "Only be mine, Yamato."

Butterflies started fluttering in his stomach at Tai's words and he smiled. "Already am."

Tai let go of Yamato's hand and trailed a hand down the blonde's pale chest until he came to his manhood. With a feather light touch, Tai wrapped a hand around it causing Yamato to gasp in pleasure. He did a couple of teasing pumps before leaning over the blonde again and catching Yamato's lips in another passion filled kiss. The brunette's hand didn't start up again until Yamato started moaning in pleasure of the kiss.

Yamato moaned and mewled loving whatever Tai was doing. He was so glad they could be together like this. After tonight, there was going to be so many people to thank. So many people had helped to get him and Tai together and he felt like he almost owed his life to them all because (though rainy days could be fun at times) he couldn't live without sunlight in his life. And Tai wasn't just his sun, he was his air and water and passion – he was his whole life.

The blonde felt Taichi stop his ministrations on his lower regions and looked to see what the brunette was doing. Tai had grabbed the bottle he'd laid beside Yamato and was pouring some into his hands. Yamato knew what was coming next, and he closed his eyes getting ready for the pain to come.

Tai inserted one slick finger into Yamato's entrance and waited a couple of seconds before wiggling it around. Yamato whimpered a little at the strange feeling of the finger intruding inside him. He gasped when the second finger entered. The brunette started kissing Yamato again to get his mind off the scissoring of his fingers in the blonde's entrance. It seemed to work because soon Yamato's mind was hazy and he was mewling in pleasure of the kisses again.

Yamato tightened up when a third finger was entered and had to break away from the kiss to calm himself down. He swallowed before turning his eyes onto his brunette lover.

"Ready?" Tai asked unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers.

Yamato gulped and nodded trying not to stare at the naked body of his once best friend turned boyfriend.

Popping the lube bottle opened again, Taichi plopped some into his hand and began lathering up his member. Once it was good and raring to go, he positioned himself at Yamato's entrance and stared into those beautiful icy blue eyes. "Relax."

The blonde nodded and took a big breath letting it out. In that moment, he felt Tai slam into him. He bit his lip to try to keep from screaming. Once the initial effect had worn off, Yamato took a couple of deep breaths before wiggling his hips indicating that Tai could begin moving. The brunette did one slow testing thrust before starting up a fast pace trying to find that spot inside the blonde that would make him scream with pleasure.

"T-tai," Yamato gasped when his prostate had been hit and settled down into a fit of small mewls.

Now that Tai had found what he was looking for, he began that medium pace he'd set the first time they'd had sex that was both heaven and hell to Yamato. It made the lovemaking seem to last longer and made him feel like he was floating on clouds, but also made him become impatient and drove him crazy with pleasure and want. He wrapped his arms and legs around the brunette and scooted down so that Tai was going deeper.

"Mhnn…ah," he moaned running his hand through the mass of fluffy brunette hair as pleasure built up inside him.

When white threatened to over come his vision, Yamato let his arms fall beside his head too weak to keep them up any longer and said in a quiet lust filled voice, "Mmmm, Tai, hurr—y…uh."

Just the way the blonde looked right then sent Tai over the edge and he started thrusting fast and hard for a few seconds before releasing inside the blonde groaning his name. Yamato came right after clasping himself to the brunette.

They flopped down onto the bed rolling to their backs. Their chest rose and lowered as their breaths slowed down.

"Love is exhausting," Yamato said.

"Y—yeah," Tai agreed, "it's like going on a really long journey."

"Is it harder than saving a whole digital world?" Yamato asked.

Tai grinned. "That was easy compared to this."

They smiled at each other before breaking out in fits of laughter. Yes, catching the one you love can sometimes be very frustrating as Yamato had learned. Love was harder than traveling through an unknown world and fighting strange creatures, but the reward at the end was even better than the satisfaction you get from saving a world. Love was the journey of a lifetime.

"Hey, Matt."

"Hmm?"

"Want to go again?"

"Okay", Yamato agreed. Yep, love was exhausting, but as long as he was with Tai, he never thought he'd get tired of this journey.


	11. Anyway You Want It

**Chapter Extra – Anyway You Want It**

Yamato was cold. He could feel goosebumps developing along his skin. Now the blonde wouldn't be complaining because, as apposed to the heat of summer, at least you could warm yourself with heaters and layers of clothing in winter, and it wasn't even that cold outside today. The fact was the blonde was missing those layers of clothing that would have made being in his comfy home perfect. Actually, he wasn't wearing any clothing at all unless you counted the pink apron that had caused so many jokes in his high school years clothing.

For the millionth time that day, Yamato asked himself why he was doing this. For the past hour, the blonde had been slaving away at the stove cooking up a delicious meal for a certain fluffy haired brunette that was due home any moment from the job he'd gotten on the side of playing soccer for their university.

It had been around three months since Yamato and Tai had started dating. At the end of the semester term, Yamato had given the brunette a spare key to his small home and the brunette was all but happy to except the blonde's unsaid notion that he wanted Tai to move in. Since then, the blonde's once clean apartment was littered with the occasional mess from Tai forgetting to clean up after himself.

Six days ago, Yamato had left with his band HAREM for a week long gig in NewYork. They were slowly getting recognitions and would soon have a CD put out and wanted to advertise a little by giving shows around a Holiday – New Years. Yamato had been said when he realized he would have to miss his first New Years with Tai as a couple, but the brunette had been such a good sport about it that when the blonde came home a day earlier, he decided to ignore the mess Tai had accumulated in such a short while and do something nice for his boyfriend.

Though now, Yamato was regretting it. He knew Taichi had mentioned him walking around naked in his apron before, but maybe he should have chosen another cosplay. If that brunette didn't hurry up and get home soon, he'd miss the show Yamato was putting on for him. Yamato had wanted his homecoming to be a surprise, but he was considering calling Tai just to see what was taking him so long. Maybe he had gone to a club with Logan and wouldn't be back until Midnight. The blonde sure hoped not, or not only he would be cold, but the food he had so graciously prepared.

Maybe he should call Sephyr have her give the fluffy haired brunette an indirect hint that he was here, sitting at the bar playing with a bottle of wine Logan had given them at Christmas. Thang it, if he got a cold from sitting around that house in the middle of winter butt naked, Tai would have hell to pay.

Yamato slammed the bottle down on the counter and went to see if the brownie's he'd put in the oven were done.

Just as the blonde was slamming the oven back shut, he heard the lock on the doorknob click out of place and the door squeaked opened.

"Hello, is someone here? Why are the lights on?" a familiar voice called and a smile spread across Yamato's face. He quickly wiped it away and made his way out behind the counter to come face to face with his brunette boyfriend.

Hands on hips and a butter knife held in one, he glowered at the brunette standing in front of him with fluffy hair held back in a horrible attempt at looking sophisticated.

"M-matt, what are you doing here," Tai asked shocked. "Weren't you due back tomorrow?"

Yamato smirked. "The place we were playing at had a little accident so we came back early." Actually, some crazy fan had ran into the building while they were performing the previous night and destroyed a whole wall, but the blonde wasn't about worry his boyfriend on that little matter seeing as no one had gotten hurt.

"O-oh," stuttered the brunette still surprised.

"Well, don't just stand there all day, I made food," Yamato said heading back into the kitchen, turning to give the brunette a nice view of his backside. He could almost hear the brunette's jaw hit the floor.

"M-matt, wh-wha…why?"

"Eat your dinner first, then you can have dessert," Yamato said winking back at Tai and started setting the table.

Immediately, Tai took a seat at the counter like an obedient dog and stared at Yamato, his chocolate eyes never once leaving the blonde's body.

Yamato could feel himself blushing, but kept his cool. He knew it wasn't long until he would be under the comfort of the comfy quilts on his bed and rid of the goosebumps plaguing his skin.

The blonde watched lazily, a small smirk on his lips, as the brunette stuffed food down his throat as fast as he could, eyes never leaving Yamato. Inwardly, he was enjoying the effect his little cosplaying was having on his boyfriend, but he was too nervous to take in the total pleasure of that fact and just nibbled on his food.

Yamato widened his blue eyes when he saw that Tai's plate was empty. "Do you want dessert now?"

The brunette just nodded apparently unable to form words.

The blonde chuckled a little taking their plates away and empty wine glasses before going over to the oven and pulling out the brownies before cutting them into little squares. He looked back over to his curious and eagerly waiting boyfriend before deciding the brunette had had enough torturing. With nimble fingers, he carefully picked up one of the brownies and placed in halfway into his mouth. He walked back over to the counter and leaned across toward his boyfriend, brownie still sticking out of his mouth.

After a few seconds Tai finally understood what the blonde wanted and leaned over biting off the end of the brownie that was sticking out of his boyfriend's mouth. After swallowing, he leaned back and looked at the mostly naked blonde.

"So, why exactly are you in nothing but that silly pink apron?" Taichi asked finally coming to his senses.

Yamato smirked and started walking around the counter to straddle the brunette's legs. He looked up into the brunette's face and locked his blue gaze with chocolate eyes. Fluttering his eyelashes, he said in a not so innocent tone, "You won't think this apron is so silly when it's all crumpled and wrinkled around my body beneath me."

Tai chuckled and a huge grin covered his face. "Are you trying to seduce me, Matt?"

"Maybe," Yamato teased and moved his lips to the brunette's ear before whispering, "Is it working?"

"Most definitely," answered the brunette before turning Yamato's face back to his and pressed their lips together.

Yamato moaned into the kiss, his hands wrapping into the brown tresses of fluffy hair. There had been another reason Yamato had wanted to do this other than rewarding the brunette for not whining when he left. The truth was, as soon as he was told they were going home early, his thoughts had strayed to Tai, and the contents of those thoughts had been full of things both naughty and nice. The moment he'd stepped into the house that morning, he was horny. Being gone for long periods of time without seeing the guy he loved seemed to do that to him.

Taichi suddenly stood up startling the blonde causing him to wrap his legs around Tai's waist to keep from falling on the floor. The brunette held Yamato in place with one hand while reaching his other hand out to search for the light switch, their mouths still pressed together in an intense kiss that made shivers run up Yamato's spine.

They traveled down the hall to the bedroom clung like that sharing intense and passionate kisses not caring that they ran into the walls every now and then. As soon as Tai's leg hit the edge of the bed, he threw the blonde onto it and started discarding the shirt and tie he had to wear for work.

Yamato bounced on the bed as he was thrown on it and gave a startled yelp before looking into the burning chocolate eyes looking down at him from a shirtless Tai. The look made a blush spread across his face and he looked away. Though they had had sex so many times, practically like bunnies, Yamato still got embarrassed when he saw that look of lust and love swirling in those chocolate orbs.

A hand cupped the blonde face and made him look back into Tai's face. The hand slipped from Yamato's face and trailed down his neck to his arm where it froze. Taichi's eyes suddenly became concerned.

"You have goosebumps, are you cold?" Tai asked.

Yamato bit his lip nervously; he didn't want Tai to know he had been waiting all afternoon in nothing but an apron in the apartment in the middle of winter. Instead, he stared deeply into Tai's eyes with lust lacing his voice and said, "Yes, I'm cold, will you warm me up."

The brunette grinned and leaned down to place a small kiss on Yamato's lips before getting back up. "I will as soon as you tell me why you're doing all this."

The blonde sighed. He knew Tai could be stubborn even if he was aroused, so he'd have to explain to the brunette if he ever wanted him to get on with it. Lifting himself up, he snaked his arms around the brunette's neck and whispered into his ear (mainly just so Tai wouldn't see the embarrassed look on his face) and said, "I've been waiting for you to come home all afternoon in this."

"Why?"

"Because, you didn't whine when I said I wouldn't be here to welcome in the New Years with you."

"So, is this my reward for being a good boy?" Tai asked amused.

"Yes," whispered Yamato.

Suddenly, Yamato felt himself being pushed back onto the bed and looked up into warm loving chocolate eyes.

"You know, Matt, sometimes you're just too darn cute, sexy, and sweet for your own good. It just makes me love you even more," Tai said grinning.

"I'm not swe—," but Yamato was cut off by a mouth on his and a tongue slipped into his mouth.

They kissed hungrily, passionately, lustfully, for many long seconds until they finally broke for air.

"Hey, Matt, if this is my reward, can we do it differently?" Tai requested

"Um, sure, I guess," Yamato answered wondering if he was going to regret those words.

The brunette leaned down by Yamato's ear and said, "I want you to ride me."

Yamato's cheeks went aflame and he stared at the ceiling wide eyed. Taichi had mentioned that position a couple times before, but he had always been too embarrassed to agree to try it out. However, this was a new year; maybe he could do it just this once.

"Okay, Tai, any way you want it." With that, the blonde flipped them over so that he was straddling the brunette.

Said brunette grinned mischievously and started to scoot backwards so that he could rest his back against the wall. Yamato had to crawl after him like a cat stalking his prey to get back into his previous position over the brunette's lap. Once settled, Yamato started kissing down Tai's chest nipping at the skin around the rosy peaks, but never taking them in his mouth. He could see the frustrated look on his boyfriend's face and smirked. He got a secret pleasure knowing that he could make the brunette flustered.

A hand suddenly started gliding up his naked side and he had to stop his teasing and gasped at the feel of the warm hand on his cold flesh. Slowly, the hand made its way up his side to his chest disappearing under the pink apron brushing against his own peaks before gliding gracefully back down before grazing over his hardening erection. Yamato moaned at the feeling and looked at Tai hopefully.

The brunette smiled and placed his hands on both of the blonde's hips pulling him forward. "Come here."

Yamato growled deep in his throat as he felt Tai's mouth devour his manhood. His mouth was so warm it immediately brought what little cold that had nipped at his naked body earlier into a swirling flame of warmth. He tried to buck, but was held tightly in place by the hands on his hip. He looked down, but couldn't see the mass of brown hair as Tai's head was covered by the skirt of the pink apron. Though he couldn't see what Taichi was doing, he could feel his ministrations on his organ. The pleasure was so intense that he had to steady himself with one and on the brunette's shoulder, and, not knowing what to do with the other hand, he put it to his mouth sucking and nipping on the tips of his fingers.

He could feel the tight ball forming in his stomach and knew he was close to releasing. After a few more bobs from the brunette under his apron, he released into his mouth. Lapping sounds were heard before Tai reappeared.

Tai reached up and pulled Yamato down for a quick kiss whispering into his ear. "You are sweet; you can't deny that fact when you even taste like it."

Yamato blushed and glared at Tai for a few seconds before a smile broke out on his face. Long ago, Yamato had learned that Tai was a silly, stubborn idiot most times, and yet, he was also a lovable, honest idiot equally. Even if he was embarrassed by Tai's silly idiotic words, he knew them to be true and full of love. The blonde just chuckled before reaching under a pillow for a bottle a lube.

He didn't bother with preparing; he hand Tai had done it enough times that he figured he could deal with the first initial pain that came. Once he had the brunette's pants unzipped and shaft oiled up, he positioned himself over the other lowering himself with a little help from Tai's hands that were still holding onto his hips. Yamato waited a few seconds to get use to the new position gritting his teeth.

"You okay?" Tai asked.

Yamato nodded before beginning to move. He started off slowly before bouncing faster. Tai didn't start moving along with him until the blonde had set his own pace.

The rhythm was different then usual. It was faster than the usual medium pace that Tai kept up. Though Yamato loved that medium pace, he was finding he quite enjoyed faster as well.

They moved in sync with each other in this fast pace moaning and purring and heated murmurs making a song around them. Yamato thought he could almost sing lyrics to it, and maybe he would; his band was in need of a new song anyways. But, for now, he was far too wrapped up in thrusting himself down upon the body under him.

Every time Tai hit his prostate, he saw white brighter than ever before, and Yamato could feel himself loosing energy fast. He couldn't keep it up much longer, and the ball in his stomach was getting tighter.

With a few final well placed thrusts, Yamato came, Tai's own fluids shooting up inside of him as the blonde fell forward exhausted.

Gently, Tai rolled the blonde off him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, placing a kiss on the slightly sweaty forehead. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Yamato wheezed out, still breathing hard.

Suddenly, the chime from the clock in the hall started going off, and Yamato sat up to see what time it was. The clock on his dresser read 12:00. The blonde smiled before turning back to his boyfriend lying beside him and kissed him on the lips until the hall clock stopped chiming the hour.

"What was that for," Tai asked once they'd pulled apart, and hand fingering a lock of blonde hair.

"Happy New Years, Tai," Yamato said smiling.

Tai smiled at the words. "Happy New Years to you too, Yamato," he said before pulling the blonde down for another kiss.


End file.
